Bitter Irony
by NinjaGirl345
Summary: You think that entering the world of your favorite franchise would be fun, right? Wrong. I wanted to go home, and at all costs. But, with Reaver as your master, the chances of a successful escape are pretty much near zero... What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me, Ninja! Been a while, hasn't it...? Sorry; too much homework= less story entires. Hopefully, I will get the chance to update more frequently soon. I hope you enjoy this new tale of mine. **

**P.S. I own only Kayla.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Normally, when you get magically transported into the world of your favorite video game, book, movie, etc., you usually think 'This must be a dream' only to find out it's not. You also think that this must be the best time of your life, and that you will become the best of friends with the characters you have always dreamed of meeting. You even dare to think that you will live out the rest of your days in this land, growing old with the man or woman that you had fallen in love with. Basically, you think that everything will be fine, and that this was all for the best. Right?

_Wrong. _Well, I didn't feel like that. Firstly, I always knew it wasn't a dream. Know why? Because I have always wanted to have a dream like this, only for me to fall into a dreamless sleep, the warm darkness lacking the light and adventure I desperately sought. Secondly, I barely even saw the characters from the game, at least the ones I liked. I can sadly say that the most least liked and yet gorgeous one of all was my greatest asset here… And I _didn't _fall in love, if that's what your wondering… _And _I never even wanted to stay here… Until now.

Being transported into the Fable verse and landing in Albion is never a good thing, especially when you end up with Reaver becoming your master. I never did like him; sure, he was a handsome guy, and the accent was surely a plus, but the whole bi-sexual pirate/businessman/traitor thing was his fall point for me, especially his odd fetishes. I mean, who does that? I can't even say it… I can't stand him… And yet I still like him… Why does it always turn out like this? And, before you say anything, I am _not_ a fan of his. At least not like Benjamina, anyways…

Yet as I reflect on this, the only thing I am glad to say is that I didn't do any immoral things, as far as you know anyways… But this lingering feeling… What does it mean? Well, getting this whole angst thing outta the way, we have to start somewhere, right? Now, let me see… Ah, yes, here we are… We'll start from the very beginning, on that crisp October morning, when my life would take a sudden and unexpected turn; for better or worse, even _I_ didn't know, and _still_ don't….

* * *

><p>I was running for my life, trying to catch my breath as the bus left without me. <em>Dang it. <em>Yeah, I know, this isn't really life or death for _you_ maybe, but for me it's everything! Anyways, the yellow vehicle was increasing in distance, while I began to falter, my bangs falling over my dark eyes. I tried to clear my sight, still running. However, I tripped up on an unexpected obstacle; a snake hole. I fell, my body jerking down suddenly.

I clenched my teeth tightly, biting my lip in the process. I silently muttered a 'Way to go, Kayla.' and got up, brushing my clothes lightly. The dirt soon cleared, and I gathered my bearings. I checked my ankle, making sure it was secure. I felt cold relief wash over me as I walked it out, the pain a quiet numbness. _Least my ankle's not broken or anything… _Still, I had to admit that this was a horrible situation. My bus was on time for the first time in ages, and that meant I was dreadfully late. Plus, my mom was already at work, currently in a meeting.

I sighed, the realization hitting me. _If I even _dare_ to call, she'll have my head. _Literally. I looked around, my hopes fading in the swift breeze. My eyes finally spotted the nearby woods, through which led to a short cut, and my school. I contemplated my options quickly, and without a second thought I headed towards the opening, praying that I would make it out alive.

Sure, woods can be scary… Even if I'm sixteen years old… Plus, the tales the local kids tell about monsters and magic don't help either… Still, I knew that those tales were surely make-believe, something you could only dream about, surely. _Besides, my sanity depends on it. _Taking slow, even breaths I follow the dirt path, the curves leading me through a labyrinth of walkways. Eventually, I come across a fork in the road, at which I grab my chin, pondering.

_Which way: right or left? _After a moment, I finally decided to go with my instinct: right. Right is my dominant hand after all, plus my gut was telling me this was the way. Sighing, I had to go with the flow. Did I know what was to come? No. Was I afraid about the possible outcome? Maybe. Did I regret ever going down this path later on? _Absolutely. _

* * *

><p>I finally made my way out of the forest, the sunlight kissing my curious face ever so gently. I looked around, the surroundings strange… yet, so familiar. <em>This can't be right… Where's school? <em>I looked around in vain for my destination, hoping for a sign. Yet, only the wind was present, the gust so soft against my tanned skin. _Surely I took a wrong turn… Right?_

I nodded to myself, sure that I had it all wrong. Yet, I looked back, the dark forest a foreboding place. My fears became solid when I heard a howl, and, looking down, I saw something I had only seen in video games. _Tracks… And not just any tracks… _Balverine _tracks… _I felt my heart stop, and that's when I knew what happened. _I've been transported into Albion? _Really? I knew it was either that, or the US was having a Balverine problem.

Going with the former, I turned, my eyes finding a distant town. _More like a metropolis… _The town had smoke pipes everywhere, the steam dark against a gray sky. The smell was toxic, and I recoiled lightly as I slowly walked towards it. I recognized it almost instantly._ That's Bowerstone Industrial. Which means this is the Fable III verse… _I shook involuntarily, and I realized what that meant. _Reaver. That _despicable_ pirate Reaver is here._

I don't hate Reaver per se, but his habits make me lift an eyebrow, for sure. I mean, have you ever met a bi-sexual pirate turned business man that is not only a traitor to his people, but the Hero of Skill? Maybe in your dreams, _or_ nightmares. But, come on, in real life? (If any of you have your hands up, put them down now.) I had to admit, I did find his accent cute, but all Fable people do have 'em… He also was kinda handsome, but, yet again, a few Fable people were like that. What can I say? Brits are cool. (They are basically Brits. Look up Albion next time you are on the Internets.)

Knowing that our meeting was surely inevitable, especially noting the fact that he's practically King of Bowerstone, I had to keep going. Thing like imminent death and entering your favorite video game can do that to you, especially if you haven't ever played Fable III. (Yeah, I know… But I've been super busy! At least I've played the other two…) So, with hopes raised and curiosity ample, I made my way toward the town, with one thing in mind: _Don't get in his way._

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking: This is nothing like your usual work! What's wrong with you? Well, this is a bit different from most of my stories: I have it in 1st person only, plus I will be breaking the fourth wall on multiple occasions. Other than that, not much pf a difference, I suppose...<strong>

**Anyways, I will have another chapter up in a bit, so stick around! Reviews, questions and comments are appreciated, so don't be shy!**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you I'd be back! I know, corny quote... Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer, so I hope you enjoy it even more!**

**Ninja owns only Kayla/Elizabeth. Reaver would never be mine... Sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I managed to enter the city on my own, receiving strange looks from the townspeople. I sighed, knowing that it was probably my attire, which was not exactly Albion wear. _Oh well. Can't change now, can I? _I sighed, a creepy feeling entering my chest. Especially _around Reaver. (_Personally, I think he's a pervert, but I guess you can say otherwise… Or not.) I got a bit lost around the bend, but when I saw the Reaver Industries badges I knew I was on the right track.

I eventually found myself at the gates of the enormous factory, the smoke billowing in the stagnant air. I gagged, the weight of the air heavy in my lungs. _Curse this factory… _and _Reaver… _I looked around, my eyes searching for _any _sign of the Prince/Princess and their companion. _At least _they _would be kind enough to help _me_… _Sadly, I couldn't find them anywhere, but what I did see set lights off in my head.

This _is familiar. _On a podium was one of the workers, loudly protesting despite the overhead factory. The others nearby seemed to be praising him, cheering for him to go on. I felt my heart beat faster, the impending doom of the protestor gripping it tightly. _Gotta stop him… Somehow… _I tried to speak up, my voice low against the roar of the crowds. "Mister… Please stop…"

He kept going on, and yet even as my attempts became more and more desperate, he had barely heard a peep from me. Suddenly, I heard the tap of metal on metal, and felt my blood run cold. _Oh _darn_… _I looked right into the man's eyes, pleading for him to stop. "Please stop, sir. Reaver's gonna-" He gave me a strange look, then fell, the shot barely registering in my mind. I ran to his side, holding his hand tightly. I gazed at the wound, blood flowing freely from it.

Sighing, I grabbed a tissue from my back pocket, wrapping it around his wound. As I do so, I hear the arrogant voice of Reaver, the sound of it giving me chills. "Well, well now... What have we here?" I try to ignore him, intent on aiding the fallen man. Still, he was persistent, his voice echoing in the thick air. "Come now, my dear… Aiding a worthless wretch should be the least of your worries." I stopped, turning to him. I saw his smug face and instinctively glared, my eyes becoming slits.

"Yeah? Well _I _don't think they're worthless…" My voice was soft, the sound barely above a whisper, and yet Reaver seemed to here it still. He smiled softly, the look on his face becoming even more smug. I felt my hands clench, my heart going a mile a minute. "Really now?" He stepped off from his little balcony, finding his way towards the podium. _Great... _What now…? __He eyed me oddly, looking me up and down like some kind of animal. I began to blush, and as I turned back to my work I heard him laugh lightly.

"Well, mademoiselle, it seems you are the oddest rebel…" I looked back at him strangely, and he pointed to my shirt, his gloved hand squeaking slightly. "What I mean is that your attire is…unusual, to say the least. Not to mention your caring behavior towards my disobedient workers." I nodded slowly, then turned back to the injured employee, who seemed to be recovering nicely. I smiled at him, trying to be positive in spite of the recent events. " Well, now, it looks okay… Just be careful when you walk. Ok?"

The man nodded slowly, clenching his teeth as he stood up. I quickly took hold of his arm, supporting him. "Are you sure your okay?" He nodded, mumbling to himself. I glanced briefly at Reaver, who seemed to be watching me closely. I looked away, noting that his presence was surely scaring the poor man. "Ok. Be careful, sir…" He nodded, walking slowly away from the stage. I smiled to myself, only to hear Reaver mumbling out loud.

"Well, mon fleur, it seems that this crisis is averted… For now." He looked at me, his eyes light with mischief. "However, you seem to owe me a favor." I tilted my head, confused. "Pardon me?" He grabbed my wrist, his eyes insistent. "_You_ have just interfered with my work, and have cost _me_ a day of progress." I nodded slowly, my heart beating frantically in my chest. Fear gave way to horror as he spoke, my eyes becoming wide and hazy. "Therefore, love, you owe me the exact amount of work, which should take about…"

He paused, his finger on his cleft chin. I felt his grip tighten, causing me to gasp quietly. _Great. Now I can't leave… Bummer._ I glared at him, but he was oblivious to the fact. Suddenly, I saw his smile grow wider, and his answer made my heart drop. "About a month or two." "A month!" I tried to raise my hand, but his grip was enough to say otherwise. "Yes. Unless I find something more… suiting for you to do." I saw him lick his lips, and I felt my skin crawl as his eyes probed me like a specimen.

_Oh _no _he is _not _suggesting what I think he is… _Before I could retort, Reaver took off, his grip firm and forceful. I could only follow suit, tears starting to fill in my eyes. As we entered his towering facility, I felt as if all my hopes and dreams become crushed to bits. Still, I couldn't let Reaver see or hear me cry, so I quickly wiped them off, my eyes still blurry in the half-light. As I observed the massive structure, I heard the man in the top hat call for someone, and yet all the while he still had me tight in his grasp.

"Now, my sweet, a few ground rules, if I may." I looked into his eyes, which had grown quite serious. "Firstly, anything _and_ all of which I say is law. Do _not_ disobey me, or you _will_ get shot." I shivered, knowing he meant it. "Secondly, if you try to escape, or in someway betray my trust, I will be forced to shoot you. And lastly, under no circumstances should you try to whittle your way out of work. Otherwise…" He looked at me, waiting for a reply. Sighing, I finished the statement, choking it out. "I'll be shot, right?"

"You learn quick." With that, he turned, his eyes plastered onto the butler heading towards us. When the older man stopped in front of us, he began to eye me strangely, turning to his master for support. "And who might this be, Master Reaver…?" Reaver turned to me, waiting for me to speak up. I didn't want to reveal my real name. _Besides, it's not like he'd know anyways… _"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Stone." I smiled nervously, waiting for Reaver's approval.

Finally, I felt relieved as I saw him nod, his face lighting with glee. "Yes. Miss Stone is here to pay off her debt. Will you please show her to her room, Barry?" The man nodded, his speech hoarse in the empty halls. "Yes, Master. Right away…" I looked at Reaver, who nodded slowly while he finally let go, allowing me to follow the speech-impaired butler. On my way up, I heard the man call up, his voice like silk despite the earlier incident. "Enjoy your sleep, my angel… Tatty-bye." Nearly at the top, I can hear him mutter under his breath, the sentence making me almost hurl. "I will see you soon, in my dreams…"

I quickly caught up with Barry, who was currently unlocking the door to what must've been my room. He opened it, gesturing for me to enter. "Enter, Miss Stone…" I cringed at his horrible speech patterns, especially when he brought up an 'r'. Sighing, I entered the room, amazed at the pure excellence of it. The bed was huge and absolutely soft, the silk covers like clouds. Adjacent to my bedroom was what must be the bathroom, an enormous tub in the center.

Smiling, I turned to Barry, who was still looking at me like I was insane. "I think I can manage things from here, Barry… Thanks for takin' me here…" He nodded, then took his leave, closing the door behind him. I quickly ran to it, locking the door tightly. I did _not_ want Reaver or anyone else getting any ideas. I looked in the closet, trying to find suitable nightwear. Eventually, I came across what looked like a robe, and quickly put it on.

I sat in the bed, feeling intimidated and quite alone. As I feel asleep, I could still hear the beating of my heart, as well as the deluge of tears dripping from my face, obscuring my vision… Eventually allowing the quiet darkness to envelop me, all the while hoping and praying despite myself that this was all but a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Shocking, and yet tragic. I can relate... Somewhat. I never have gone to the Fable verse, nor met Reaver... Sigh...<strong>

**As usual, reviews are liked, and I will try to update ASAP.**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninja here! After workin' hard last night, I finally did it! Enjoy chapter 3!**

**P.S.- I owe only Kayla/Lizzie. The others belong to the Fable people...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

After a hard night of little sleep, I arose before even the sun itself had, the moon still present above the gathering fog and gloom. I sat up, trying to adjust to the lack of light, hoping that the previous experience was all a dream. Sadly, as my vision cleared, I saw only the extravagant bedroom, the soft covers clinging to my flesh. I sighed, all hope lost. _What am I supposed to do now?_

Impulsively, I tried to find something to preoccupy myself, when I caught the scent of something odd. I sniffed, trying to find the source of it, only to find out it was myself making the foul odor. _Wait; that's me? Gotta fix this… _Now! I looked in my bag, which was conveniently placed beside my bed, searching for deodorant. I eventually found it, when a thought occurred to me, slightly out of place in the current situation. _I need a bath. Now._

I put the deodorant back, heading for the bathroom door, until my thoughts brought up a good point. _Don't want any lurking eyes, do we? Especially around here… _I had to agree. I turned on my heel, hurrying toward the main door, double and triple checking the lock. After making sure it was firmly secure, I returned to the bathroom, preparing the bath. As the hot water flowed in and the steam rose up, I began to undress myself, keeping in mind the possibility of my perverted 'Master' and his equally pervy butler. _Check all the locks. Leave no keyhole unturned._

After closing the door and locking it tightly, I made my way toward the tub, sinking into the bubbly mass. I sighed, letting the warmth of it fill me up with something other than sadness, depression, rage, or any other bad feeling. _For now, I can relax… _Eventually, after absorbing the serene atmosphere, I began to wash myself, scrubbing myself until I could see my own reflection. Finishing up, I emptied the bath and dried off, my towel bearing the Reaver Industries emblem.

I quickly put on my robe, heading slowly through the door. Reaching my bedroom, I opened the closet once more, eager to find something nice to wear despite my lack of luster. I eventually found a nice dress, the violet fabric practically illuminated in the darkness. I put it on, careful not to damage it in anyway. The dress was a bit large on my petite frame, but it would do, for now at least.

I looked in the mirror, barely recognizing the girl in the reflection. My hair up and long, the curls over my shoulder. My dress reached down to my knees, where my stockings began and ended at my brown shoes. On my right was another emblem, although a bit smaller, and another larger model was on my back. I was shocked by my appearance, as if I was no longer Kayla and had truly become Elizabeth. _Good timing, too… _I looked through the window, seeing the barely rising sun in the distance. Worried about any events that might occur if I go exploring in these early morning hours, I simply sat back on the bed, wondering what to do.

_I could try to text someone, though I doubt Albion has any towers nearby… Or I could listen to music, but my MP3 could die any minute now…_ _Or maybe I could- _"Miss Stone, are you awake?" I tilted my head towards the door, Barry's lisp cutting through it. I spoke up, trying to sound cheerful. "Yeah, Barry." "Very good. Master Reaver requests that you come to Breakfast… As soon as possible, I might add." I nodded, making my way towards his voice. "I'm coming. Wait a sec."

"Okay." I opened the door, noticing Barry's gaze searching my outfit with interest. Sighing, I walked away, waiting for him to lead me. Eventually, after a moment of confusion, he followed suit, taking the lead. I followed him through twists and turns, the paths finally letting out into the dining hall. On the far side of the table was none other than Reaver, his smile as smug as ever. "Well, morning love. Did you sleep a wink?"

I walked slowly towards my seat, which was directly beside the arrogant charlatan, who was already in his daywear. I eyed him warily, making sure that he didn't get any ideas. "Not really, especially with you around. What's it to you?" He smiled, his laughter echoing in the empty room, which made me become nervous. "Everything about my workers is important to me, _especially_ if it concerns you, madam."

I saw him wink, and I quickly averted my eyes, trying to focus on my food. On my plate were several eggs and some slices of toast, and I managed to take a few nibbles before the man spoke yet again. "So, Elizabeth, are you ready to begin your duties?" I nodded slowly, putting down my toast. "I guess so, but it depends of course what I'll be working _on_…" I saw him smirk, his eyes bright in the low light. Unnaturally, if I say so myself.

"Well, let's just say that I need you to bring me guests to my party… Guests of honor, I would say." I cocked my eyebrow, worried. "Yeah, okay… But, who exactly _are_ these 'guests' of yours?" I put air quotes around guests, as with Reaver the word had many meanings and connotations. His smirk grew mischievous, placing his hand on my shoulder. I cringed at his touch, but he took no mind of it. "A certain rebel I've been hearing about… Who is supposed to be the King's long lost brother, a Mister something-or-other."

I felt the realization hit me, the thought stuck in my head like glue. _The prince? He wants me to bring the prince here? _"Well, how exactly do I do _that_?" I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten a bit, his focus squarely on me. My heart beat was so loud, I swear he could hear it too. If he did, though, he didn't show it, not breaking eye contact with me. "From what I hear, they seem to be recruiting people for their little gathering, trying to stir up trouble in my precious city. I also hear that they have been planning an attack on me as well."

I felt my mouth go dry, not surprised at his wealth of information amidst the chaos of his workplace. Still, I didn't like where this was going. "I need you to lead them to me, and I have the perfect plan in mind…" He bent over, his hand cupped over my ear as he whispered his evil plot to me. I felt my heart stop, weights building on my chest. I pulled away, looking at him with confusion painted on my face. "So, you want me to act all rebellious and such?"

He nodded, his gaze piercing. "Quite. Otherwise, the effect isn't so… genuine." "Yeah, but I still wonder…" "What is it, dearest?" I thought for a moment, until I finally came up with a conclusion. "You're paying me to not work. Isn't that counter-productive?" He shook his head, his face having glee written all over it. "Perhaps, but I suppose we can focus on… _other_ activities…" I quickly shook my head, taking in his connotation clearing. "Nope. I'm good…"

"Excellent." He sent me off, letting go of my shoulder, which was a relief for me. I heard his voice echoing on my way out, the sound of it a dreadful reminder of what was to come. "Remember what this job means to you, _and_ to me. Until we meet again, mon cherie. Adieu, cheerio, farewell, tatty bye. And good luck." His condescending laughter makes me jump with fright, the implications mounting. "You'll need it, especially with _this _particular crew…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, think it can get any worse? Yup. Now, let me just say that I love the reviews this has gotten, even if they're only two. Keep it up, y'all!<strong>

**I should be able to update today, but we'll have to see. I would've update earlier, but I went to see something... like _Wicked_! I'll tell you, if you wanna see it, go do it!**

**I will see you soon, and don't forget to review!**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninja is back again! Today I have two chapters to add, so I hope you like 'em! **

**Ninja owns only Lizzie...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I made my way toward the pub, the smell of beer strong in the air. I shivered, the smell surely a sign that this was a bad idea. However, if I didn't want to end up with a bullet-riddled corpse, which I surely didn't, I had to go along with this. Sighing, I opened the door, not surprised to see a small grouping amidst the drunken before me. I headed toward the posse, catching words of encouragement from the future King of Albion. "If we work together, we can end this once and for all! Logan's reign will be at an end at last!"

Cheering followed that, and I couldn't help but smile at his speech. _He must be so brave to be openly rebelling like that… _I broke from my reverie, trying to focus on the task at hand. I found my way through the burly men and petite women surrounding the guy, and noticed the young woman close to his side. _That's Page, right? _Nodding to myself, I waited for them to notice me, which took only a moment or two before Page spoke up.

"So, are you this rebel girl we've been hearing about?" I nodded, trying to be realistic in my portrayal. "Yes, ma'am… I hate what Reaver's doing, and I know that the King is involved somehow…" I felt tears escape my dark orbs, the liquid salty on my tongue. I tried not to be to hammy, but still wanted to look upset, which in fact I was… So, _technically_, I was being truthful, at the moment at least… "I just want it to stop…"

I felt a reassuring hand become placed on my shoulder, and I turned to see the prince himself by my side, smiling. "It's okay, miss… We're planning on taking them both down, so if you want to join us…" I smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Really? Do you mean it?" I saw the man turn to look at his companion, who seemed to be eyeing me suspiciously. After a moment, she nodded, sighing. I saw him turn back to me, his smile growing wider. "Looks like it… Now, miss-?"

"Stone." I finished, wanting to get this over with. "Elizabeth Stone." He nodded, then pointed to himself. "I'm John." He grasped my hand, shaking it. I couldn't help but look into his deep blue eyes, which seemed like an endless sea… "Nice to meet you, John." He turned to Page, who rose her hand slowly. "Yeah. And I'm Page." "Nice to meet you too, Page." I stretched out my hand for her, only to watch her shove it away. I felt my smile fade, my sadness returning. _That was rude… Though I might deserve it…_

"Don't mind her, Elizabeth." I felt John's hand grasp my own, leading me to what was sure to be their secret hideaway. "Come on. Let's go home. Okay?" I only nodded, my thoughts elsewhere as he began to drag me though the endless streets. On the way, I swore I saw what had to be a trench coat, a top hat and cane to match this arrogant man's smug expression as we passed by. I saw him wink, and heard his voice echoing in my ears.

"…_I need you to bring me guests to my party… the King's long lost brother… I have the perfect plan in mind… And good luck." _I felt myself turn away from his all-knowing gaze, my heart cringing at the words in my head. _I hate you, Reaver. _As I repeated the words in my mind, I felt more tears form in my eyes, but this time I refused to wipe them away. _I hate you! I never want to see your smug, arrogant, rich, bratty self ever again! _(And would soon use this particular phrase against the Pirate King himself… Bad idea…)

* * *

><p>We eventually found ourselves in the sewers, where it seemed all rebel groups took refuge in. I noticed the many others in hiding here, although most appeared to be either poor folk or prostitutes. <em>No wonder Reaver found out about the plan… Stupid freak fetishes! <em>I tightened my grip on the prince's hand, making sure that _nobody_, male or female, were to get any ideas about _anything. _He glanced back, concern in his gaze. I only nodded, trying to focus on other things.

Sighing, he looked forward again, Page following close behind. I felt her gaze burning into my back, and I had the urge to tell her off. Not being that kind of person, especially with my life riding on this, literally, I didn't want to take any chances. After a while, I saw the light becoming a bit brighter, the dullness of the underground eradicated in the brightness of the hideout. I looked around, noticing a few bunk beds in the back, a map room in the center. In the distant corner was the food cabinet, a small tub in the other. _So much like home, right? Let alone Reaver's…_

I shook the thought away, my mind restless in spite of John's protective nature. I finally spoke up, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "So, this is our- I mean, your place?" I saw John nod, letting go of my hand. I felt a longing for his touch, then suddenly felt my cheeks redden. He turned back to me, his voice strained. "Elizabeth, are you okay?" I nodded vigorously, my cheeks becoming even redder. "Yeah, yeah. Of course I am!"

I laughed nervously, earning an odd look from Page and John. I saw him nod again, looking away. "Oh, okay…" "You'll be sleeping here." I followed Page's pointed finger, which was aimed at a small mat in the floor. I felt my heart drop, annoyance in my voice. "Really? I'm sleeping there?" I saw her put her hands on her hips, glaring. "Well, it's either that or you sleep out there-" "No, no! I'm good!" I waved my hands wildly, not wanting in the least to be out there in the alley again, especially without John holding my hand. (Oh no, I did _not _just tell you that!)

She raised an eyebrow at me, turning to John, who was standing there with a humored look on his face. "Don't worry, Elizabeth, we're not going to throw you out. Sorry about the bed, though…" I shook my head, smiling again. "That's okay, John. I'll be fine; really!" I made sure that he understood my point clearly, eventually getting an answer in his returning smile. "Alright, then. Light's out in ten minutes."

I nodded, watching him head toward his bed. I stared at him dreamily, but, when realizing what I saw doing, I quickly turned toward my bag I was carrying. Inside it was the robe I wore at Reaver's. minus the seal, of course. I slipped off my shirt and shorts (which I had put back on, at Reaver's request, after breakfast.) and put it on. Sighing, I laid on my mat, using my clothes as sheets. I blew out my lamp, nodding off after the last light went out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night, after a nightmare had disturbed my sleep. I won't go over the details, but let's just say that it involves the most evil person in all of Albion (If you guessed Reaver, then props to you!). I managed to maneuver through the darkness, feeling my way to the map room. There, the voices of Page and John emitted, and I found myself growing suspicious. I hid behind the wall, my breathing slowed, fully intent on hearing their discussion.<p>

"Listen, John. I know that this girl is the one that helped out the worker of Reaver's, but I still don't trust her." "And why's that, Page?" "Well, for one thing she dresses weirdly." At that I felt myself nod, unable to disagree. _Yes, yes, I dress weird. Moving on? _"And what's that have to do with anything?" _Thank you, John. _"Well… Maybe she-" "Do you have any proof that she's a spy?" _Whoa. Wait a minute; a spy? _I chuckled softly, the sound hollow and sad in the space. _Right on the nose…_

"Well, I can't seem to find any…" I heard Page sigh, and I felt happy that John had stood up for me, even though Page was right about everything. _Much more than either of you know… _"Still, until she proves me wrong, I won't treat her like one of us." I heard John walk off, apparently giving up. I felt as if my troubles were never going to end, and as I made my way back toward my bed, I remembered what Reaver had said. _Act all rebellious, eh? This'll be fun… _My last thoughts were of what terrible things I would do to his factory. _Can't wait… _

* * *

><p><strong>I sense some schemes brewing... Wonder how it will turn out? Check chapter 5!<strong>

**Reviews are liked, and I will make sure to keep up with all of your concerns... I have to make you happy for me to be happy!**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up? Ninja is back again for chapter 5! I hope you enjoy my story, and let me know what you think!**

**I own only Lizzie... not Reaver, Barry, or any other person...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

I got up, the dim light incomparable to the view from the mansion. Trying to block all remnants of the short time there, I quickly changed into my daywear, which Page (I assume it was John, but you never know.) had kindly set out for me. It was a simple peasant's outfit, but it would do. I headed toward the map room, in which the pair were currently eating breakfast. I crossed the floor toward the food cabinet, feeling their eyes boring into my back. I nonchalantly grabbed some bread and milk, sitting down beside John. He smiled at me, then returned to his food.

As I began to eat my food, which paled into comparison to those at Reaver's (Stop thinking about him!), when I heard Page's voice pipe up. "So, _Elizabeth_, what brought you here to Bowerstone?" I thought for a moment, then came up with the best answer I could. "Well, I go lost in the forest, ending up here. I saw what Reaver and Logan were doing to the people and I flipped out. Happy?" She looked at me , shocked, only to see John shake his head. She sighed, returning to her food.

_Now it's _my _turn to talk. _"So, do you want to help us today, Elizabeth?" I nodded, annoyed that yet again I was interrupted. _Least it's John… I don't mind- Stop it, now! _I broke from my thoughts, focusing squarely on John. "What's the mission?" He looked at Page, who sighed, nodding back to him. "Well, we're planning on infiltrating Reaver's mansion, but first we'll need a scout to check the place out." He looked me right in the eyes, and I knew that this was only going to get more complicated. "I need you to be that scout."

After a moment's pause, I felt myself smile knowingly. _This might not be so bad after all… _"Well, if you're sure about that…" I saw Page look at me sternly, and I made sure that I seemed less eager and more desperate. "Please, let me help… I want to prove myself to you." I looked back at Page, seriousness in my tone. "Both of you." I saw the woman look back at John, who seemed to find this a great outcome. "Okay, then. If that's what you want… Let's go over the plan…"

* * *

><p>I stood outside Reaver's mansion, a feeling of déjà vu bubbling inside me. <em>Pretty much the same… Except the first time I was workin' for him, and now I am for the rebellion… Though <em>technically _Reaver's still my uptight boss… _I looked back, seeing Page and John's fleeting forms in the distance. Taking in a deep breath, I began to make my way toward Reaver's, my uniform (or rather, disguise) billowing in the rough winds.

I reached the end of the cobblestone path, the door towering over me. I grasped the handle, knocking on the door with the other. After a few moments, I saw Barry open the door, surprised to see me. "Miss Stone? Is that you?" I nodded, smiling. "Yes, Barry. It's me. Can I come in?" I saw him nod, letting me in with a wide gesture. "Of course, Miss Stone." I followed him, not looking back at the two long since behind me.

After being led through the passageways, I eventually found us in the dining hall once more, where once again Reaver was sitting alone, his smile as smug as ever. "My dearest Rose… did you miss me?" I cringed, looking at him warily. "What did you call me?" "Rose. Fitting, isn't it?" I saw Reaver dismiss Barry, leaving the two of us alone in the hall. _Not my favorite thing in the world… More like the least liked and most hated…_

"It's your name, isn't it?" I thought for a moment, wondering where he might've seen that. I eventually felt realization upon me, knowing where he surely found it. _My fan fiction stories! I _always _used that as my character's name… More for a lack of better name, though I still like it… _(This is true for the both of us. Be glad that it's not _me _in Fable…) I felt a smile creep up on my face, knowing that Reaver still didn't know my name. _Fine. For now, I am Elizabeth Rosaline Stone. Sounds fancy… _Still, an unnerving idea occured. _He went through my stuff? How rude... _

I laughed, earning an odd look from the man. I stopped immediately, trying to compose myself. "Anyway…" I saw Reaver walk towards me, placing a gloved hand on my shoulder. I sighed, annoyance and sheer fear fill me up, wanting so badly to get home. To my _real _home, that is. _Like _that's _gonna happen… _"How's the plan going?" I felt shoulders droop, not holding anything back. "Well, they seem to have let me into their little group…"

"Then it seems that my plan is going along perfectly…" He wrapped his arm around my other shoulder, his eyes filled with a deep longing and lustfulness. "Now, shall we move onto more… Fun activities?" I shook my head, trying to force his arm away. "No. I'm good…" "Are you sure, Rose?" I nodded, making my position quite clear. "Yes, I am." He relaxed his grip, but did not release me. _Really? Can't I get a break, please?_

"Now, can we please go back to the plan?" "Ah, yes. Quite right, Rose." He sat back down, leading me to the seat adjacent to his. He rested his chin on his hands, which were folded over the table above his propped elbows. "So, Rose, is there any important news to share…?" I relayed the recent events to him, up to the point of entering the facility. As I finished, I saw him smirk that smirk he always has, and I knew trouble wasn't far behind.

"So, the rebels have recruited you to spy on me… Ha-ha! The joke is on them, is it not?" I nodded, unable to look up anymore. I fiddled with my fingers, trying to avoid his gaze. However, I felt his gloved hand cup my chin, lifting my face until we were eye to eye. "Come now, Rose… No need to be shy, my dear!" I looked into those mystic eyes, the dark brown eyes mirroring my own. Still, I preferred John's warm ones over Reaver's abysmal ones.

I tried to speak, not looking away from his brown orbs. "Well… I came here to spy one you, and well… I need to know when the party'll begin." I saw him smirk even wider, his eyes brightening with those same feeling he always had, lust and mischief. "It starts whenever you want it to." I pushed him off, looking away. My arms were folded and I was trying to compose myself, going on without so much as thinking of his request.

"I mean the masquerade ball… When does it take place?" I heard him sigh, his voice melancholy. "It begins tomorrow, at midnight." I felt my heart stop. I looked at him, incredulous. "Tomorrow? It's tomorrow?" He nodded, surprised by my reaction. "Yes, it is… I was feeling like you should return to my side as soon as possible… So that was the best option…" I crouched down, my hands covering my face. I began to tear up, afraid of the implications this could cause.

_They might see how rushed this is… Or maybe that I could be tricking them… I'll surely be caught, and then I might be murdered by the good guys! I thought I was a good girl, but I guess I'm not… What do I do now? _My fears and horrors were pouring out of me, the tears running endlessly from me. I never thought that I could feel so sad, so upset… And so utterly alone. However, I felt a warm hand become placed on my shoulder, and I felt strong arms pulling me in.

I looked up, surprised to see none other than Reaver comforting me… The man I thought of as spineless and evil, helping me when I'm down… Whether this was just for show or not, I didn't know… I was just happy to have a shoulder to cry upon. As I let my tears flow into the man's chest, I heard his unnaturally soothing voice calming me, trying to erase any unease in the room. "It's okay, my dear Rose… Little old Reaver is here…"

After a while, I wiped my tears away, trying to put on a smile for him. "Thanks, Reaver…" He looked deeply into my eyes, concerned. "Are you alright, my lovely?" I nodded, my vision clearing once more. "Yes… Thank you, Reaver…" I saw him nod, letting me go slowly. I stood up, watching him get up as well. I heard him sigh, his gentle face becoming one of nothingness once more. "Now that we've got _that _settled, let's talk about tomorrow…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking: I thought she hated him! Well, she does, but in her position she couldn't help it... Besides, this will become important in the next chapter. <strong>

**I also have to say that the Prince's name is my own choosing... I hope you think it's ok! I also had to make him male, instead of my original idea of a princess. It all works out in the end, I promise!**

**See you next chapter, and review as much as you like!**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninja's back to bring chapter six of my lovely tale! I really love all of the attention its been getting, een if only three or four people are reading it. Hey, that's _way _better than nobody reading it!**

**Ninja owns only Lizzie... No need to sue me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

After being told what to do until the ball, I left, Reaver's gaze softly laying on me. I felt so… weird, ya know? I mean, I thought of him as a scumbag, but he _was _kind to me… _Don't fall for it! He's just trying to exploit you! _I knew my inner voice was right, but this feeling welling up inside of me… Could it really be a sudden liking for the ex-pirate? _As if! Just keep telling yourself that… _Sighing, I made my way to my hidden companions, who had been looking for new recruits for the cause.

When I came into view, I saw John smile at me, while Page just seemed to be irked at my presence. _Well, don't worry… It'll all be over soon, anyway. _"Hey, guys." "Hello, Elizabeth. How was the search?" I relaxed my shoulders, trying to concentrate. I eventually spoke up, relaying a tale that was supposedly of me seducing the businessman, making him insanely drunk, and eventually tricking him into revealing his secret. I would _never _have done any of that, but from the looks they gave me, it was a pretty believable tale…

"So, when exactly is this ball?" I heard Page's curious voice pipe up, and I turned to her, sighing. "It starts tomorrow, at midnight." "Midnight!" I heard both of them practically shout, earning us a few odd looks from the people making their way home. I only nodded, knowing that it was indeed rushed. "I know, but I guess we can't help it… We'll just have to be prepared, I guess…" I saw John nod, turning to Page. "So, that means that we need to find some outfits and weapons now, and get ready for the ball tomorrow… Page?"

I saw her look at me, sizing me up. I felt a twinge of fear that this plan would all go to waste, but I felt relieved when I saw her begin to smile. "Yes. Come Elizabeth." She grasped my hand, pulling me away from John. I looked back at him, sadly gazing at his faint form in the darkness. _Wait! Are we gonna just leave him behind? What about John? _Page's voice rung out in the air, bringing me back from my worries. "We're going to pick out gowns. Won't that be fun?"

I eyed her strangely, never expecting to hear those words coming from her, especially towards me. _I thought she didn't trust me… Could she be _that _easily fooled by my ploy? _Still, I managed to put on a smile, wondering what kind of outfits we'd find in the store. After being practically dragged thorough Bowerstone's bustling streets, I found myself at a quaint women's shop, Page looking for the manager. We eventually found a young woman who fit the description perfectly, with a long tape measure and quill to match.

"Miss Page, what brings you here?" "Meredith, my friend Elizabeth needs a gown and mask for a masquerade ball… Do you think you have some in her size?" The woman, Meredith, quickly came to my side, measuring me from top to bottom. I giggled a bit as the measure went under my arms, earning an odd look from her. "Sorry… I'm a bit ticklish…" She simply went back to work, continuing to measure me in ways I could never even imagine. She eventually stopped, writing down a few notes in her booklet.

"So, do you have something for me?" I saw her look up, smiling brightly. "Of course I do. I have something for everyone, dear." With that, she took my hand, leading me away from Page. I felt a bit worried about being alone, but I tried to relax, focusing on the task at hand. _Maybe this won't be too bad… I hope… _"Here we go, darling." I saw Meredith hand me a beautiful pink dress, along with a rose pin and a matching mask. I couldn't believe it; this must be expensive!

"You like it, don't you?" I nodded, smiling. "I love it!" "Well, sweetheart, you'll love it even more once you put it on." She led me back to the lobby, where Page was waiting with her dress in her arms. I saw her smile at me, clearly warming up to me. "So, it seems we're ready." I nodded, smiling back at her. "Yup. I can't wait to put my dress on!" I saw her nod, turning to Meredith. "How much is this gonna cost?" I saw the woman look through her notebook, eventually looking up again.

"About two thousand gold." "Two thousand gold!" I turned to Page, shocked. "Do you _really _want to pay that much? We can get cheaper clothes-" "No. If we want to blend in, we've gotta look the part. Besides," At this, I saw her snuggle with her dress, "I like this dress…" I nodded, agreeing with her. _They are pretty… Perfect for Reaver's little _'party'_… _"We'll take 'em, Mary!" I saw the woman nod, accepting the coins from Page. With that, we were off, making our way back to John, who also had his ball clothes.

I smiled at him, pleased with our progress. "Looks like we're ready for the ball." I saw him nod, the glint of a rifle in his hand. "Yes, yes we are…" He led us back to the hideout, Page and I talking back and forth to each other. "So, are you ready for the ball?" I nodded, happy that we were getting along much better. _Too bad that this won't last much longer… _"Sorry." I looked at her, confused. "Sorry about what?" I saw Page sigh, one hand on my shoulder. "What I mean is, I'm sorry I doubted you. I know now that you must be as committed to this as we are."

I nodded, trying not to feel guilty despite my conscience harping relentlessly in my ears. "YEah, well if nobody steps u, then who will?" I saw her nod, her attention being caught by John's leading stature. I sighed, myself mesmerized by his handsome features, his blond hair and deep-set blue eyes… _Stop it right now! _I shook myself roughly, a sadness erupting in my heart. _You'll only cause more trouble for yourself… _Still, it couldn't hurt to like him, right?

We eventually found ourselves back in the lair, placing our stash in the cabinet. After a bit of a briefing, I headed to my bed, only to hear John call me from behind. "Elizabeth… Come here for a moment…" I turned around, looking into his crystal-clear eyes. "Yes?" "Tomorrow is going to be a bit unpredictable, so you need to take a weapon with you." I saw him take out a gun, holding it out for me. "Have you ever used a gun before?" I shook my head, shaking slightly. "Well, no… I've never used a weapon before…"

"I see." With that, he spun around, grasping my hand. I gasped, watching as he placed the gun within my hand. "Firstly, you take off the safety." I heard the click of the revolver, feeling nervous about holding a powerful weapon like this. I mean, I shot a pellet gun once, but that was _ages _ago! _This _is a real weapon! "Don't be nervous, or you'll misfire." I stopped shaking, intent on listening to his words. "Now, take careful aim, and then-"

_Wham! _I felt the kick of the gun as I, or, rather, _we_, pulled the trigger, the metal slick in my hand. I saw the bullet travel from the barrel to a sack of flour, which soon burst into a pile of whiteness. I felt so surprised at this feat, unable to comprehend what just occurred. _The future king of Albion just taught me to shoot a gun… That's _so _cool! _I turned to him, smiling. "Was that okay?" I saw him nod, clearly impressed. "That was great! For a first-timer, anyways…"

I heard Page speak up, annoyance present in her low voice. "I know you two are on a date and everything, but do you mind keeping it down? Some of us are trying to get some sleep…" I felt myself begin to blush, looking away from John. We both began to laugh, the sound of it echoing in the tiny space. I heard Page sigh in defeat, shifting in her bed. After a moment, I couldn't help but look back into his eyes, their shimmer pulling me in. "I guess that means it's time for bed."

I nodded, feeling the fatigue for the first time today. Still, I felt like my spirit was higher than its ever been, especially considering the circumstances. "Yup. Good night, John." "Good night, Elizabeth." I felt the romantic tensions building, the lone light glowing behind us. However, I quickly headed toward my bed, placing the gun under a nearby mat. After making sure the safety was back on, I covered myself up, having changed into my pajamas. Yet, even as I felt the darkness closing in on me, I couldn't help but let the laughter bubble up once more, the sound of it lulling me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do y'all think? Sorry for a lack of Reaver, but he <em>will<em> be back in the next chapter, so don't fret, pets! Also, if I don't capture Page's personality, I'm sorry... I truely have never played Fable III... Forgive me!**

**If I'm lucky, which to me seems like a pretty safe bet, I should update at least twice more tonight. Hopefully, I'll prove myself right! Especially with Internet connection on my laptop!**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Chapter Seven is up! Told you I'd have it up soon... Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Ninja owns Lizzie only...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

After a good night's rest, I awoke to a brand new day, which was _surely _to end in disaster, on way or another. _And it's _all _because of that blasted Reaver… _After a pretty calm morning, we began to go over, repeatedly, our plans for tonight. I practiced my aim (with John's help, of course), and eventually got my chance to spar with Page, which didn't exactly go over well. As we began to change, I still rubbed my arms anxiously, the stabbing pain a reminder of what was sure to come. _Gonna be a fight, for sure… Whether _I'll _get involved is up for debate…_

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth." I turned to look at Page, who was looking at me with what might've been jealousy, which was _entirely _new to me. _Why would _anyone _be jealous of _me_? I can't look _that _pretty… Can I? _I looked into the mirror, once again surprised by my appearance. My rose-colored dress was perfectly tailored to my petite frame, the long fabric holding up. Soft yet firm black shoes were on my feet, white stockings going up to my thighs. My hair was up in a bun, my rose pin placed in the center. Overall, I _had _to admit Page had a point… This outfit made me look _amazing_!

"Thanks. You do too." Her dress was red, her cleavage showing. (And, let me tell you this, I never understood why people where clothes like that…) She already had her mask on, a huge white wig on her crown. I saw her smile at me, grabbing my mask off of the tabletop. "Now, let's get this on just right…" After a bit of readjusting, I looked back, the mask hiding my face minus the eyes and lips. _And, knowing Reaver, _that's _what he'll be going for. Well, unless you count Page's cleavage._

I laughed lightly, the sound barely audible. I saw Page make her way to the outer sewer, and I quickly followed her out, making sure to not get caught by a wandering villager. _Yes, because anyone here isn't like those at Reaver's party? _True, true… Still, I felt at least _some _sympathy for these poor folk, versus the disdain I felt for Reaver's 'guests'. However, this was an unavoidable scenario, although I would rather be doing pretty much _anything_ else…

When we found ourselves on the outside, I spotted John with his back turned towards us, apparently scouting for any possible escape routes. Page lifted her voice to him, making him turn around. "We're here! Shall we go in?" I saw him look at me, stunned. I too was stunned by his devilishly handsome outfit, his bird mask dark compared to his radiant blonde hair. His light blue suit matched his eyes perfectly, the top hat much nicer than Reaver's…

"Um, Elizabeth?" I broke my train of thought, trying to hear him over the roar of hormones in my body. "Yes John?" "You look… amazing." I blushed. _Never heard _that _before… especially from a guy like _him_… _"Thank you. You look nice too." He nodded, then, after looking around carefully, locked arms with me and Page. We slowly made our way to Reaver's place, the sun long since asleep. The moon glowing ominously above us, almost as if warning us to turn away now…

"Are you guests?" I saw Barry looking at us, a clueless expression on his face. I felt as if he might blow this off, but he seemed to be ignoring me completely, focusing on the others. "Yes sir, we are." I heard John's regal voice chime, his words causing me to swoon. "This is Page, and this is Elizabeth." We both said our hellos, but Barry still seemed a bit out of it. _Come on… Let's get this over with… _"Do you have any weapons?" We all shook our heads, raising our hands in the air. "No weapons here…"

That was technically true… Before we left we each chose a weapon and hid it somewhere amongst our person. Speaking of which, my shotgun's metallic skin was starting to give me chills… "Alright then… Move it along…" "Thank you, sir…" As we made our way inside, I saw Barry look at me warily, as if to make sure I was still on their side. I sighed, nodding towards him as we entered the lavish establishment. All around us were villagers, clearly enjoying their drunken stupor. Many were hanging off of each other, and many more were committing vile acts… (I won't even say what… You know what's happening.)

We managed to find the center of the ballroom, which seemed to be filled with many dancing drunks and prostitutes. I was shocked to not find Reaver anywhere, but wasn't that a good thing? "So, let's split up." John's voice was low in the loud hall, making it a hassle to make the sound out. "Okay. I'll take the lower ring." I saw John look at me, his eyes filled with concern. "Elizabeth can take the center…" He bent over to me, whispering just loud enough for me to hear him. "Are you sure about this?"

I looked at him, tilting my head. "Well, I'm already here, so why not?" I tried to smile, attempting to lighten the both of us up. I saw him sigh, placing a caring hand on my shoulder. "Just be careful, okay?" I nodded, trying to reassure him. "I'll be fine, John… And if I get into any trouble, I'll shoot. Okay?" I saw him nod, leaving me alone in a swirl of people. Beginning to feel uncomfortable, I tried to search for _something_ , when a familiar voice crept up behind me.

"May I have this dance, darling?" I turned, seeing Reaver holding out a hand for me. I looked at it, unsure about what he was suggesting. "So, just _dance _with you?" I saw him smile, his eyes twinkling beneath his mask. "Unless you want to take it farther, dear…" I shook my head, taking his hand. "I guess one dance can't hurt…" I saw his smile grew wider, beginning to twirl me around, our movements in tune with the music.

I heard him hum to himself, his eyes scanning my lithe form. I sighed, glaring at him. :Are you just gonna stare at me, or are we gonna focus on dancing?" I saw him nod, laughing loudly in the cramped space. "Feisty. You are an interesting one, Rose…" I felt myself twinge a bit, looking at him with shock. "How'd you know it was me?" He laughed again, his smile becoming smug once more. "I recognize that sultry voice anywhere…" I felt my cheeks grow hot, when I heard him speak up once more. "Also, that accent of yours is _very _distinctive."

I paused, thinking. _I have an accent? _As I stood there, I didn't realize that my companions were behind us, staring at me. "Elizabeth! What's going on?" "Are you okay?" Before I could reply, I felt myself being pulled back, a strong arm wrapped tightly around my chest, crushing my arms in the process. Another hand held a gun, which was pointed directly to my head, forcing me to look up. I was surprised to see the business man was the one holding me, his eyes dark and menacing. I gulped, my hands beginning to quake in fear. _This isn't part of the plan._

"Elizabeth! No!" I saw John and Page pull out their weapons, which were aimed directly at my captor. "Let her go, Reaver, or die!" I heard the man chuckle, the sound making me feel even more afraid. "On the contrary, my dear… If _you _do not put down your weapons, then _this _lovely maiden will perish… And I am quite sure that this delicate creature will _surely_ be missed…" I felt him press the gun deeper into my neck, making me loose my breath. "So, unless you want to this beautiful young lady to become a beautiful young corpse, I suggest you put those brutish weapons away…"

I saw the two look at each other, trying to make an escape plan. I heard another arrogant laugh from Reaver, and I began to shake even more. "And don't even _think _about trying to escape… I'll pull the trigger faster than you can say 'Oops.'" I looked into John's eyes, which were filled with sorrow. Unable to speak, I felt a flood of tears drip past my mask, dampening my elegant dress. With a sigh, I saw the both of them put away their weapons, stepping away slowly.

I felt Reaver move forward, dragging me along. He took in a whiff of my scent, making me feel like hurling, not to mention the fact that his arm was pressed against my chest. _Such a pervert. _"Now, then, let us make our way to the stadium… I hear that you two will be the stars of the show tonight." With that, he led us through, many others already making their way towards the nearby ring. As we headed over there, I felt Reaver's body pressed against me, and I felt as if my tears would never stop flowing. _I'm so sorry, guys… I wish things were different… _The cold steel against my neck made me begin to hate Reaver, now more than ever. _I'm going to _murder _him!_

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be interesting, no? Well, I have to say that this swerve in the game will be a <em>huge<em> plot twist, so stick around!**

**Chapter eight should be up tonight, maybe even Nine... Hope you guys manage to see 'em!**

**Reviews are awesome, so please help out by contributing to the review section!**

**Farewell, and a tatty bye to you all.**

**Ninja is out; Peace! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninja is back for numero tres in the chapter additions! Unbelieveable! Already at Chapter Eight with an equal amount of reviews! That's _gotta_ be a good sign! **

**Ninja owns only Lizzie...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

The stadium was huge, the ground covered in a layer of dust and blood. This made me shiver involuntarily, the sight sick to look at. Corpses were everywhere, from the recently deceased to those from ages past. I felt Reaver drag me up the stairs, leaving Page and John to make their way to the ground level alone. I felt like I was truly alone now, with nobody around to protect me. I still couldn't reach my gun, and even if I could I doubt I'd be able to hurt anyone.

_Yeah, cause your awful at shooting, aren't you? Plus, you're a total wimp… You don't even kill flies! _I tried to rid myself of the horrid inner voice, only to hear Reaver's own voice calling to me, sounding far off despite our close range. "My dear, it seems that your safe… For now." He tried to make me talk, but I refused to say anything. I was still in shock from his threat, and I didn't want to get another gun thrust in my throat. Thankfully, he had removed it, but had not released me from his clutches.

_Probably so he can keep me close to him… _I shivered again, feeling a sick dread filling me up. We eventually sat down on top of the balcony, seated together in what looked like a throne. Behind us stood what must've been Barry, though I had no idea if it was really him, or some other poor sucker that Reaver's abused. Below us stood the rest of Reaver's guests, all eager to watch the event about to take place. I saw Reaver turn, his hand reaching for a handle close behind.

_No. Not that! _He stood up again, bringing me with him. He place his free hand on the Wheel of Misfortune's handle, pulling it tightly. I saw the wheel spin wildly, eventually landing on wolves. "Ah, wolves… Handsome creatures, really. Too bad that these aren't the kind you're accustomed to seeing." The gates opened up, letting loose the wolves. I saw Page and John grasp for their weapons, aiming at the circling dogs. I saw what must've come from a bad horror movie… _Those things… They've got no flesh… Just _bone_…_

I watched in fright as the two heroes sliced through the bone-bound creatures, their flesh-less bodies crushed under the weight of steel against them. I felt my own heart race as I watched them fight, knowing fully that it was my own fault that they were in this mess. I felt Reaver pull me back again, sitting down into the chair comfortably. His smug smile made my skin crawl, his black bird mask menacing compared to that of John's…

_Concentrate, concentrate Lizzie! _I felt myself grow a bit worried, becoming confused. _I can't even call myself Kayla anymore! Have I _really _forgotten my name already? _I was happy to see that the two had finished the wolves quickly, barely even allowing Reaver a chance to relax. I heard him sigh, heading back to pull the switch. I was already tired of being dragged along like a ragdoll, especially when this despicable man was holding my by the chest. As he pulled the switch, I heard him mutter under his breath, his tone annoyed. "My canine friends a bit soft, aren't they? Let's see what the wheel chooses next…"

I saw the wheel land on Hobbes, and I heard Reaver chuckle once more. "These filthy creatures must surely be related… To you, I mean." The heroes took quite an offense to that, but became focused once more on the task at hand. I felt Reaver dragging me once more to my, or rather _our _seat , and I felt like I just _had _to ask. "Will you _please _let go of me?" I saw him shake his head, his finger erect. "Not yet, my pet. I have a _special _plan in mind for you."

I looked away, watching John closely. I was unaware of Reaver's impenetrable gaze, his eyes knowingly gazing at mine. After listening to a few rounds of Barry's commentary, I thought it'd never be over. Eventually, I felt Reaver let go of me, causing me to fall to the floor. I gasped, pain shooting up my leg. I looked up at him, glaring. "What'd you do that for?" "Well, Rose, you _did _say you wanted me to let go, didn't you…?" I sighed, standing as far away from him as possible. "Not like _that_…"

It was after the fifth round, and I was beginning to think that it was surely over. However, before Reaver pulled the handle again I heard voice rise from the ground below, making me look to see none other than John glancing at me, confused. "Elizabeth? Is that you?" I looked down, unable to answer back. I heard Page's voice too, also filled with confusion. "Elizabeth, what are you waiting for? Finish him, now!" I simply stood there, unable to think, unable to breathe.

"Why are you asking my worker such a ridiculous thing as that?" I felt my heart stop mid-beat, and I felt as if I was going to die, right then and there. _Oh my gosh. He's not going there, is he? _"What do you mean, _your _worker?" I heard him laugh, causing me to look at him, eyes pleading. Still, he went on, giving _everything _away for all to hear. "Why my dear, isn't it obvious? My Rose here has been fooling you from the beginning! A fabulous ploy to lead you into my web! Clever, isn't it?"

I saw Page's face light with rage, a bitter feeling rising in my throat. "I _knew _it! I told you she was a spy!" I saw John stand there, emotionless. I tried to speak up, but the words wouldn't leave my throat. "Elizabeth… How could you?" I looked down, beginning to cry. "I'm sorry, John… I really am…" I saw him turn away, unable to respond. After another moment or two of tense silence, I hear Reaver pull the handle once more, apparently having had enough drama for the moment.

"Now, for the piece de la resistance…" I barely saw the picture, but I knew what was coming. I turned around, my eyes resting on Barry and a young woman, dancing pretty badly in the dark. "Come little lady… Don't be shy…" I saw the unbelievable transformation before my eyes, how the human before me morphed into this beast, fur replacing skin and fangs replacing teeth. Thick claws erupted from her fingers, and with one quick slash poor old Barry was no more.

"Barry! No-!" I heard a low growl and saw another Balverine, this one heading towards me. I began to back up, trying to reach for my revolver, which was hard to do when you were so wrecked from stress and other oddities. I had barely managed to get it out when I felt something hard hit my lower back, and I soon felt nothing but air moving past me, going by as fast as I could think.

_No no no… Falling too fast… Gonna die! _I felt fro what seemed like the third time tonight that my time had come, and as I closed my eyes, gun pointed upward, I wanted to make sure that the last thing I saw was _anything _but Reaver. _That lying, cheating, dirty little freak! He gave me up! How _could _he? _Deep within my soul, I hoped that I would be forgiven, by not only those I betrayed, but anyone else I may have irked. _I just hope I die a quick death…_

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry about the short chapter, but I just <em>had<em> to stop here! What do you think? More twists and turns where that came from...**

**Update soon, probably tomorrow. We shall see!**

**Review please! Otherwise, I may be captured by Reaver! Wouldn't want that, right? (You don't have to review, though it _would_ be nice...) **

**Ninja is out; Peacce!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninja be back! Chapter Nine is up! I am so happy to hear that y'all like it... Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Ninja owns Rose/Lizzie/Kayla... Not anyone else...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

It was happening so fast, a surreal event in the dead of night. I was still falling, wind rushing through me at impossible speeds. My eyes were still closed, and any second I expected for my life to end, for Death to come at me head on… _Speaking of Death, what does it look like? Is it _really _the Grim Reaper, or something else? Like, I don't know… _I felt realization hit me, the thought causing me one last moment of rage. _Reaper… Reaver... Reaper… Reaver… It's _all_ him!_

My life was flashing before my eyes, which wasn't exactly very long. _I wish that I could ask them for forgiveness; if only I had the chance_… _Thump! _I felt something kinda soft below me, and I felt myself gasp with what must've been relief, _especially_ at not being dead. I felt the ground below, thankful that _something _saved me from a fall. I turned, expecting to see John or even Page there, not mad any more. I smiled, ready to thank them. "Thanks for saving me, guys-"

Instead of a returning smile I saw a Balverine corpse below me, the blood soaking my once beautiful dress. I stood up, shocked. _Okay, _that's _not right… _I look up, just noticing the Balverine falling _right_ at me! _Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! Now I'm _really _dead! _I closed my eyes again, holding the gun out. I felt myself begin to shake again, knowing that _this _death may be a bit more gory than falling… _Bam! _I didn't realized that I had shot the creature until I opened my eyes, seeing the slumped for of it on the ground.

_Oh my gosh, I just killed that! _I felt that single second of amazement and suddenly felt a creepiness edge into my bones. _Now there's gonna be blood everywhere; nasty! _As the blood spattered on my skin, I heard another growl and turned to see a third Balverine coming towards me, it's crooked smile lined with red. I back up, raising my gun toward it menacingly. "Stay back!" Of course, being a Balverine, it continued forward, it's eyes glazed over with malice.

I warned it again to back off, my gun loaded and ready to fire. "I'll shoot!" Suddenly, I saw it leap at me, arms extended towards me, claws extracted. I felt myself jump back, screaming, misfiring. The creature was almost at me when it fell, apparently shot by someone nearby. I looked at the fresh corpse, searching for the shooter. _Who could've…? _I saw John's form close by, his gun aimed at the fallen beast, and I felt my heart rise again, hope flaring in my chest.

"John!" I saw him walk away, and I felt my hopes dashed upon at once. "John…" I quickly turned around, finding another Balverine skirting for their prey. The thing spotted me, licking it's lips in utter delight. I quickly pulled out my gun, aiming for it's forehead. With a single shot I ended it's life, the remains a bloody mess on the dirt-encrusted floor. I sighed, searching for any sign of the vile beings. Thankfully, most had been killed by the others, and I slid the gun back into it's slot, my eyes scanning the balcony.

I caught sight of Reaver, his expression unreadable. Before anything else could occur, I made my way to the exit, running as fast as my legs could carry me. The voices of John, Page and Reaver were left behind, my only goal to escape. I eventually made it to the ballroom, that accursed room that has caused so much trouble in just one night. I ran through it, the room emptying out into a narrow hallway. After what seemed like ages I found myself outside the main gates, the clouds covering the moon in a haze, a slight rain pouring from them.

I felt as if my legs were going to give out, but I still kept on, never wanting to see Reaver again. _That smug little brat! I'll _kill_ him if I see his smirk again! _Sadly, however, I felt the numbness rising up to my knees, causing me to stop in a quiet field nearby. I looked around, pleased to see that I had made it a good distance from Bowerstone. In the distance, I saw a tall figure coming at me, and I soon had my shotgun in my hand, pointing it at the man. As he got closer, I was shocked to notice the familiar clothing, loading my gun forcefully.

"What do _you _want, Reaver?" I saw him look at my gun cautiously, then stepped forward slightly, apparently unfazed. "My dear, that kind of caliber with a revolver is quite rare… Where did you learn to wield such a glorious weapon?" I ignored him, my gun pointed dangerously at his heart. "Don't move! I'll shoot you!" I saw him raise his hands, curiosity painted on his face. "Rose, you wouldn't do such a horrid thing like that, would you?"

I glared at him, all of my tension blowing over at once. "You think that I wouldn't? _You're_ the one that got me involved in all of this! You, the weak coward that would rather make his servants do the dirty work then get off your lazy butt! You, the man who must be so perverted that you don't even know what you are! You, the man that _betrayed_ me! The man I hate with absolute passion; no, absolute disdain! And you think I won't shoot you after all _that_?"

I waited for him to get mad, or even for him to get a bit afraid. However, he instead pulled out his gun, aiming it squarely at my chest. I felt fear rise in my heart, causing me to back up slightly. I heard him laugh darkly, wearing that smirk I grew to loathe. "Sorry you feel that way, Rose… However, you seem to have forgotten the golden rule: obey me or perish. So, what do you choose?" I felt a sudden burst of helplessness, an unexpected laugh escaping my lips.

"I guess it doesn't matter… I don't plan on returning with _you_… Besides, you'd be doing us all a favor by ending my miserable existence." I laughed again, delirium taking it's toll on my body. Reaver seemed to be pondering that scenario, making me laugh once more. He eyed me worriedly, but that was quickly replaced by pure pleasure. "So, my Rose… You choose death?" I nodded vigorously, my mind a pile of mush.

I was smiling now, happy to know I was to be free of my burden, as well as the others. I stood there, waiting for him to kill me. After several moments, I began to feel my heart race, knowing that he must've changed my mind. _That mean's he's gonna take me back! I _can't _let that happen! _I stepped forward, the barrel of my gun pointed directly at Reaver's chest. I felt as if everything was riding on this, which it kinda was. _Now! Do it now!_

"It's over, Reaver!" I pulled the trigger, the bullet parallel to the ground. I watched as it headed for it's destination point, feeling the blood flowing and adrenaline pumping in my veins. I saw it almost make it, except that cursed Reaver _blocked _the shot, using his cane as a shield. _Oops… Forgot about that. _Suddenly, though, I was on the ground, a heavy weight on my chest. I tried to look up, but pain was unbearable, coming from everywhere at once.

"Sorry, my dear, but I had to be rough… Otherwise, this handsome face would be mutilated, and we _certainly_ don't want that, now do we?" I heard Reaver's voice coming from above, somewhat distant in the echoing air. As the darkness began to close in on me, I barely registered his hands searching me, picking me up and carrying me off. Before I completely zoned out, I swear I could hear him talking to me, though those words became lost in a sea of nothingness…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, but without suspense, what makes a story? I know it's a bit on the short side, but I <em>had <em>to stop there!**

**I know that it's a bit different from earlier, but apparently Reaver was OOC... So, with advice from BriarX (thanks, friend) it's back and better than ever! (Hopefully.) **

**Please tell me what you think, otherwise I'll just assume you all hate it... Sigh... Besides, like this chapter, I need advice in case you find something a bit off here... Live and learn I suppose (No Sonic reference here...)**

**I should add chapter ten tomorrow, homework permitting.**

**Tatty-bye.**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ninja esta aqui! Been such along time since I update... Lo siento mucho! But with my unending homework and the effort to not fail at this (lo siento mucho), I guess it's required... Anyways, I hope that you'll like this new and improved chapter!**

**Ninja is the owner of Lizzie/Rose/Kayla. She owns not Reaver nor Barry nor any other Fable character...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

I was swimming in a sea of confusion, malice emanating from my surroundings. I looked around, only to see the utter blackness that had become my home for who knew how long. I began to wander, accompanied only by the sound of my heart thundering in my chest. A thick fog had begun to rise, oozing out from the darkness. I walked though it, feeling neither wetness nor chill from the mist, as I was already freezing. I quickly found myself at a pass, which must've appeared spontaneously, barely visible beneath the fog… I came upon a fork in the road, and a decision had to be made: Left or right?

I felt an unexpected and somewhat mirthless smile creep onto my face in the deathly silence. _Total déjà vu. I took a right last time, and it ended badly… Does that mean I go left this time? _I looked down the leftward path, which looked exactly the same as its twin. I sighed, pondering the possibilities. _Well, does it really matter? I've been here forever… I'm starting to think I died long ago… Is this the path to my afterlife? _I shook my head, keeping the pessimistic thoughts at bay. _Can't be dead… Heart's still beating…_

My mind reeled over the past few days, of how much has changed in so little time.

_Well, let's review then, shall we? First, I got transported magically into the Fable verse, where I ended up becoming Reaver's personal assistant. I get sent to trick the beloved heroes into going to his ball, only to be betrayed in the end by my 'master'… He not only puts a gun to my head, _twice_, he has to go and tell _everyone _about it! And now I might be _dead_ because of him! Hmph… So much for happy endings…_

I felt my smile waver, my eyes watering. I decided that I didn't want to go down that path again, and I made my way to toward the left, not looking back. After a while of seemingly endless walking, I saw a light in the distance. It slowly grew brighter as I approached, my eyes closing against the glare. Still, blindly I kept on, hoping beyond hope that my troubles will soon be over. As I felt the light begin to engulf me, I was enveloped in sudden warmth, reaching as far as the light would travel…

* * *

><p>I heard a voice calling me, one of undeniable masculinity. As it got clearer, I could make out the British accent, and I felt my heart race as I heard it once more, the smooth tone oddly calming in my current fog. "Dearest… Mon amore… Rose…" I slowly opened my eyes, searching for the speaker. <em>I hope it's John… I know it's a long shot, but… <em>However, I was unsurprised to see Reaver hovering over me. I quickly jumped away from him, fear once again gripping my heart. "It's you!" I saw him nod, smirking at me, making me grind my teeth in rage.

"Yes, it is I, the unsurpassable Reaver. How lucky you are to wake to a face such as mine," I could hear the mocking tone in his voice and I didn't respond, backing up slowly. I noticed I was back in my bedroom at the mansion, though at the moment I could care less.

"Get away from me!" I saw him shake his head, trying to seem offended at my actions, though I doubted he was in the least.

"My dear, is that any way to greet your savior?" I hit the bed post, causing me to yelp in pain. "Be careful, my sweet… You should still be a bit sore from your little escapade."

I glared at him, trying to ignore the mix of emotions I felt. Still, seeming to revel in my discomfort, he edged closer. His outstretched hand made it's way to my shoulder. "Now, now, wait just a moment. It seems there's been a misunderstanding…" I tried to shuffle away, but with my back against the wall I had nowhere to run. I looked around for something to use against him, grasping a cold, metallic item. _I hope it's my gun…_

I took hold of the mystery weapon, jerking it out and pointing it toward my captor mercilessly. "Back off, Reaver! Or else I'll- I'll-" "Um, Rose?" I cocked my head towards him, annoyed. I saw him point at my device, stifling a laugh beneath his other hand. "What, Reaver?" I became confused, my mind a scattered mess.

"Well, what exactly are you planning to with that… thing?" I looked at what was in my hand, and I groaned in frustration. In my hand was my calculator, the heavy object _obviously_ not a gun, or anything near as threatening. I felt myself blush in a mixture of rage and embarrassment, putting the item back in my bag.

"Where's my gun?"

I had barely said it when Reaver's frustratingly chipper voice broke out, making me feel uncomfortable. "Well, if you must know I personally removed it from your person… As well as any other item that might be of threat to me."

I felt a sudden realization hit me, causing the sick feeling in my stomach to become stronger still. "Wait a minute… you _searched_ me?" I heard a laugh come from him, and not the kind full of lighthearted amusement, but a dark and unnerving chuckle that speaks of a twisted mind.

"If you put it that way, I suppose so… I also had to remove your clothing. For safety reasons, of course…" A wolfish grin twisted his cheeks and I felt my cheeks redden even more. I took hold of my calculator once again and waved it in front of his face in rage.

"If you even _thought_ of doing anything immoral to me, I swear I'll kill you!" I shoved the calculator closer, making him eye it strangely. "Even if I have to do it with a calculator! You got that?"

Suddenly, I felt his hands gripping my wrists with crushing force, the calculator falling from my limp hand. I tried to break free, but once again his manliness was better than my, well… Kayla-ness. "Calculator or not, my love, you will not be able to cause me any harm."

"And why's that?" I saw a glint in his eye, and I knew something was up.

"Well, Rose, if you _must _know… due to your little shenanigans I was forced to promote rather drastic measures. Guards placed at every door, for instance… Searching you… And many other things are under my consideration…"

I felt my heart stop, my breathing becoming ragged and quick. _NO! That means I'm trapped here with him! Dang it, dang it ,_dang it_!_ I ignored his wanting gaze, desperately wishing to just go back to my endless sleep… "Do you think that's gonna stop me?" I saw his eyes become dark, an unfamiliar seriousness in them that chilled me to the bone.

"I would hope so… Otherwise I may be forced to shoot you. And I won't hesitate to do so." I looked down, my world a living nightmare. _I miss that dream _so _much… _"You were quite lucky that I didn't do so right then, but with Hatch out of commission I will be needing your _services_ more than ever." I saw that longing look in his wandering eyes, and I wanted to punch him right in the face. _You pervert… _

"Barry wouldn't be dead if you didn't sic your Balverine minions on him and the others!"

I heard him sigh, trying to seem innocent despite my clear evidence against him. "Rose, do you honestly think that this is all _my _fault?"

I nodded, my gaze set and determined. "Yes I do Reaver… Everything that's happened so far has been your fault! Or, rather, my poor decision on your behalf…" Without looking at him I walked off, the man unknowingly loosening his grip. I made my way toward the bathroom, grabbing my robe off the nearby chair. As I opened the door I looked back at him, my all-knowing gaze piercing. "I'm going to be… busy. Do _not _come in, or else…"

I heard that smug laugh of his, the sound making me cringe. "Or _what_, my little minx?"

"Or I'll kill you. Plain and simple…" Before he could answer, I quickly spoke up, ending the thought. "And no, I _don't_ care if the guards come in or you shoot me. _Anything_ but you being in there is perfectly fine with me." He arched an eyebrow, but I quickly left, closing the door behind me. I locked it tight, making sure the door would hold and the keyhole was blocked. As I undressed I could hear his voice calling out, making me shiver involuntarily. "We'll see about that, Rose… We shall see…"

* * *

><p><strong>Do y'all like it? I want to once again apologize for the last few days... Firstly, for my mishap with chapter nine. (I might've been on a sugar high or somethin' when I uploaded... Lo siento mucho.) Secondly, for my lack of updates. Hopefully, I might be able to update once again tomorrow, no holds barred.<strong>

**At this time I would like to thank my lovely fans and readers, for without you guys I wouldn't be updating at all. So (in no particular order), I want to thank Lady Epicness, BriarX, Neuron Deficiency, and LizzieR97 for the reviews and support! I especially want to thank BriarX for becoming my beta! (Now maybe I won't mess up now...) You did an awesome job with this chapter! Maybe I should send the others back to you... Do a bit of a re-check! :)**

**Until next time, review and comment! I need to know if any inconsistencies are present!**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ninja is back! Chapter eleven is finally up! After the late-night write-a-thon I had I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Ninja owns only Rose/Kayla/Lizzie.**

**BriarX my beta is awesome. Thank you for your help.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

After slipping my clothes off, I carefully slid into the tub, the warm water a welcome comfort despite Reaver's presence nearby. I shuddered again, the creepiness of the entire scenario making me feel sick. _If he tries to break in I'll kill him. Simple as that… Right? _I shook my head, not really knowing what was right anymore. _In one day I went from an innocent teenager to a killing machine. An experience like that can _really _change your perspective…_

I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, the cool droplet falling into the waters below. I was a bit surprised, confused as to what may have upset me. _Why should I be sad? I mean, I haven't been killed or nothin'… Besides which, I'm sure the others are doing fine… _I wasn't sure whether I meant Page and John or my family, but the thought brought memories to the surface, those which I have long since forgotten now fresh in my mind. _Me when I was like five, my brother and parents all playing on the playground... Me at age ten when my brother Chase was born…And now sixteen year-old me, running for my life after the bus, entering this world, meeting the people, killing…_

Suddenly, it all became so clear, and I felt like the worst person in the entire world. _I would have killed Reaver. I really would have. _Another tear fell, ripples forming on the still surface. _I forgot who I was. I forgot my Mom, Dad, brothers, friends… _A deluge of tears broke loose, my eyes blurry and heart pounding. _When did I become a murderer? How can this person be Kayla? Am I really turning into… Elizabeth… ?_

I was unaware of a knocking sound nearby, my sobs louder than I realized. After a while longer, I heard the undeniable voice of Reaver coming from behind the door, making me break from my lament in shock and worry.

"Rose? Is something the matter?"

I quickly shouted back, my voice unexpectedly hoarse. "Nah, Reaver. I'm fine…"

I heard a sigh, followed by a metallic clang. "Well, I don't believe you… Perhaps I should check on you, just in case…"

I felt my blood run cold, and I scrambled about, trying to direct him away from the bathroom. _If he comes in here now… _I felt my cheeks run red, and I retorted in a desperate tone. "No Reaver, I'm really alright. You don't have to come and check on me. _Really_…"

Despite this I heard the rattle of keys, the click of them sliding into the keyhole unmistakable. I felt dread rise up within me, gripping my heart with suffocating claws. _Oh my gosh… I didn't secure it properly… And now-_

The thought was cut short by a low creaking noise, followed by several slow, heavy footsteps. I saw a top hat pop out from behind the doorway, and I immediately tried to cover myself, albeit unsuccessfully. As he turned around I grabbed the nearest object, which was a huge bar of soap, and tossed it over, hitting him smack in the jaw.

"That was quite rude…" He rubbed his injured jaw tenderly, and I smiled inwardly, knowing I at least did _something_. However, my moment of happiness dropped when he caught sight of me, and a smile of triumph and undeniable satisfaction creep onto his face. "Well, Rose… Now _this _is how I would have pictured it!"

At that superbly perverted comment I grabbed another soap bar, chucking it at him. "Get out! Now!" I saw him dodge it with ease, his hands raised defensively.

"Rose… No need to be hasty… I'm sure we can arrange something…"I threw another item, a bottle of perfume, which shattered by his feet with a deafening crash.

"And I _said,_ get OUT! Unless of course you have a death wish!" Another crash and I saw his smug form retreating, a final threat called out in a feverish manner.

"If you try to do so, I _will_ call the guards. That is a promise!"

I threw one final item, this one hitting the wood door with a great thud. "And _I_ don't care! Leave!"

With that he was gone, and I sat there in utter silence, the awkwardness of the situation making me feel all the more ill. _The sooner I get outta here, the better. And hopefully _he _won't come with me._

Unable to concentrate anymore, I began to bathe properly, the now cooling water failing to mask that ghastly, dirty feeling against my skin, the filth a headache compared to the troubles I was amassing on a daily basis.

* * *

><p>After finishing up, I managed to sneak out of the bathroom, quickly getting dressed. Sadly, all that was left were a few maid outfits, and they weren't exactly modest. However, with no sign of my other clothing, I was forced to reluctantly put these on, grimacing slightly.<p>

Eventually, now in the 'proper' attire, I made my way to the dining hall, feeling a bit lonely without Barry standing by. My heart panged, the sight of his mangled corpse fresh in my mind. _Clawed to bits by Balverines… His eyes lifeless and gray… The creature turning to me with hunger in its gaze…_

I shook myself, eradicating all thoughts of death and decay. I opened the doors to the hall, groaning as I caught sight of Reaver's amorous gaze, and I quickly averted mine. Sitting as far away from him as possible helped little, as his gaze permeated my now trembling form. As I picked at my food I heard his arrogant voice call to me, slowly becoming louder.

"Well, Rose, after an eventful morning such as this, I suppose you are ready to begin your duties. Am I correct?"

I shook my head, my voice unwavering despite my nervous interior. "That depends on what you mean by 'duties'…" I saw him eye me with a bemused look, and I quickly added something more, returning to my food in haste. "I mean, the last time you sent me out ended in… well, disaster."

I heard him rise, making his way to my chair. I felt a small tremor run down my spine, and I tried to focus my food, but it was hard when Albion's top 'Casanova' was right behind me. "Not to worry, my sweet. This time you will be charged with much simpler tasks to be done around the estate. Cooking, cleaning, _entertaining_, whatever tickles my fancy." I shuddered, and his dark laughter made me do so again. I felt his breath next to my ear, a foreboding whisper, "I cannot allow another escape attempt, can I?"

I felt my heart stop, and I began to choke on my food. I heard him go on, leaning away and feigning ignorance of my impending doom. "Your outfit is quite exquisite… It really suites you, my Rose." I felt his languid fingers grasp my shoulders, but I still struggled with my blockage. His cool voice was only adding to the hopelessness I felt.

"Perhaps this is all for the best, hmm?" I grasped my throat in agony, hoping beyond hope he would notice. Eventually, I felt cold relief in the form of water reach my lips, the substance heavenly on my rough throat. I gasped, breathing deeply. I turned to Reaver as he placed the goblet back on the table whilst unabashedly admiring my exposed, if somewhat lacking, cleavage.

I pushed him away, glaring. "I should be getting to work."

Before I made it out I heard his voice ring out, the sound like a bell tolling. "Oh, by the way Rose, you now owe me three months of service."

I stopped in my tracks and spun towards him, shocked. "What? Why?"

"Well, primarily for your… _assistance_ with my rowdy workers. Secondly for your little escape attempt, and in turn _shafting_ your duties. And thirdly because, well, I just can."

I wanted to punch the smug smirk right off his face, hard, but held back the urge, memories of my loved ones at the forefront of my mind. And through gritted teeth I spoke, "Fine. Goodbye."

I walked out, all hopes for happiness dashed from existence. His voice was echoing in my ears, and I felt like I was going to cry, but stopped short of doing so as fear made its way into my heart. "Farewell my beloved Rose. Tatty-bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve may be a while away, especially with so much work to do. I hope to update soon though!<strong>

**I appreciate all of the reviews this has gotten, and I hope you all continue your support. Muchos gracias!**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola mis friendos! Buenos dias! Or, rather, buenas tardes... Whatever. Been a while but I've finally done it! Chapter 12 is now complete! I hope you enjoy another lovely addition to this exciting tale.**

**Ninja owns only Kayla/Elizabeth/Rose/whatever. I do not own any other character or thing that might appear in this story, no matter how much I try.**

**I want to thank BriarX for being my beta. You rock! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

I managed to find the supply closet at the end of the hall, close to what must've been Reaver's bedroom. As I gathered my cleaning utilities I had the sudden urge to go snooping about, but my better nature banished the idea. _I can't go through his stuff… even _if _he deserves it. I will not stoop to his level._

As if to reinforce my decision a burly guard turned the corner, his beady eyes burning holes in my skin. I smiled nervously, bustling all of the supplies into my arms before scurrying off in no particular direction.

I eventually found myself in the lobby. The grand room was incredible, but the sheer size of it made me whimper in anguish. _Great. This is going to take a while… _With an exhausted sigh I began to scrub the floors, my tight-fitting outfit not helping in the least. As I cleaned the dirt and grime off the tiles, I felt the soapy water soak my skin and clothes and made my shoes squelch every time I moved.

My fear of retribution drove me to make that floor shine to the point of reflection, especially with the guards and even Reaver himself hanging about. I cringed every time I heard the click of his cane on the gleaming floor, the squeak of new boots ever so slightly audible. I could feel his eyes burning into my quivering form, and with a confident chuckle he would wander off, my hands trembling uncontrollably all the while.

While trying to calm myself down I managed to finish up, the room looking more magnificent than ever. Still, I groaned to think of how much more work was to come. _I feel like Cinderella… except instead of eventually finding my Prince, I'll be stuck here pleasing a pirate-turned-businessman for the rest of my life. Not exactly a 'happily ever after'…_

With another sigh I marched off, making my way to the next room, preparing for what was surely to be my life for the next couple of months.

* * *

><p>After that first day of hard work I was exhausted, my whole body aching from my efforts. I soon found myself becoming trapped in an endless loop of waking, bathing, clothing, eating, cleaning, and sleeping for the next few weeks, and soon lost track of time. This day was different somehow… I could tell.<p>

I had been asked personally by Reaver to change my clothing, claiming that despite my 'radiant personality', the outfit did it no justice, especially with how dirty I had become. I could only agree, and found myself changing into an unfortunately identical outfit.

_He has no shame, does he? _I only nodded, putting on the ghastly outfit and removing the grimy one. After making myself look more presentable I headed off to dinner, barely able to make it all the way there without tripping up. I sighed inwardly, embarrassment flooding in. _Great. Even in this world I'm the biggest klutz ever…_

I heard Reaver's infuriating voice interrupt my musing and immediately broke from my inner turmoil, carefully making my way to my seat. During supper, I managed to stay under the radar, not saying much and only speaking when spoken to. I would only mutter a 'Yes, sir.' or 'No, sir.' when necessary, focusing squarely on my meal, chicken. The food was to die for, which I wasn't planning to, and it made my mouth water.

_I love chicken. So juicy, so tender, _so good_! _I smiled, happy to have found something pleasant, something to look forward to, unlike my life here. My smile faded, however, as determination settled deep within myself. _I'm going to get out of here. _Today_. I _have _to, even if I die…_

"-ose. Rose?" I turned to Reaver, slightly surprised, and saw a mask of concern on his usually obnoxious face. There was a twitch to his lips that betrayed his expression.

"Yes, Reaver?"

I saw him tilt his head ever so slightly, a questioning look in his eyes. "You seem to be troubled, my sweet. Is something the matter?"

I shook my head, returning to my plate. "No, Reaver. Nothing." I heard him huff, stand slowly, and make his way towards me. I felt a spark of fear and froze, grasping my fork tightly. _If he dares to try anything, I'll just fork him to death… it's self defense!_

"I don't believe you. Otherwise you wouldn't be so… silent." I looked towards him, realizing with an inward groan that he was, once again, behind me grasping the chair's shoulders tightly. I couldn't quite see his expression, nor did I want to know what it would hold. _I just want him out of my hair…_

I suddenly felt him tugging my brunette locks, and the irony was astounding. _Literally, I want him out of my hair. Like, _now_. _"Something is troubling you, my dearest Rose." I could hear the smirk in his tone and felt his hands wander from their place on the chair, brushing my shoulders. I twitched, aware that he was trying to touch me in ways I _definitely _didn't want _anybody _to. _Get off, you pervert!_

"But what could it be?" I heard him sigh dramatically, in a knowing tone of voice. I stared straight ahead, wishing he would just get a life. _Well, he has a life…just not a very _good _one._

"Could it be that perhaps you are exhausted? _Frustrated? _That all of this wonderful work you put in has no sizeable reward?" I heard him laugh that arrogant laugh, and I felt like sinking through my chair and into the floor, anything to get away. _Is he going to-?_

"How about I give you a _reward _of my own, hmm?" He grasped my hands, pulling me right out of the chair. I gasped, my hand tight on my fork. He led me through passageway after passageway and around bends. I was shocked to see that all of the guards didn't even look, and the maids just averted their eyes. _I feel the love, guys. Really, I do._

I caught sight of his bedroom door, and it immediately reinforced what I knew he had in mind. _Oh no, he is _not _doing this! I am not gonna let him do this! But, how…? _I felt my heart give, my legs becoming jelly. Still Reaver pressed on, shamelessly leading me to his room. He seemed to be grinning to himself, excited about this 'reward' of his.

_Don't want it… He's not gonna give me a present or somethin'… this is a reward only _he _would enjoy… _I shuddered, digging my heels in and stopping suddenly. I felt Reaver tug at my arm, his strength wrenching my shoulder. However, he quickly gave up and stalked towards me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Rose? _Nervous?_" He gave an abrupt laugh and I didn't respond, grasping the fork with white knuckles. _Gotta hit the mark. Hit the mark. Hit the mark-_

"Rose? Hello? Anyone there?" I saw him wave his hand in front of my face mockingly, and I immediately lashed out, stabbing him with my fork. I heard him shriek, the sound unexpectedly loud. I saw blood flow from the deep laceration, and I dashed off, a brief escape plan formulating.

_Firstly, get away from Reaver; secondly, find an area the guards are lacking in_. _Then, get a _real_ weapon and climb out a window. Should be simple enough, right? _I felt an unexpected smile creep up onto my face, a strange calm rising into my veins. _Especially after all the information I've gathered._

Ever since my revival I've been planning an escape, and after that first rough night I knew that something had to be done. So, as I did my chores each day I made careful observations, those which surely would become useful later on.

_Like where and when guards are posted, where the weapons are stored, maps, food… _Always_ good to be prepared!_

"Rose, do you know what you are doing?" I looked back briefly, regretting it immediately. Seeing his contorted expression made me feel sick, the sheer cold of it drawing out a fear that pushed me onwards.

"I don't wanna have sex with you!"

I spun around the corner at the end of the hall, making my way towards the lobby. I heard one last comment from Reaver before I got out of range, but what I heard made me fear for my life.

"You want to play games, Rose? Very well…" I heard him cock his revolver, the sound echoing forebodingly in the empty hall. "Let the games begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another swerve! When will she get a break? I can't tell you... It's a secret. ;)<strong>

**I will tell you right now that I may be a bit busy for the next couple of days. I may be able to update once or twice more, but it may be a while afterwards before I continue on. I seem to be neglecting my other stories, and I apologize for it.**

**So, for now I will be working on other projects. Do not fret! I will be back!**

**As always, reviews are what keep me goin'. I need to know what you feel about this! **

**Until next time, Ninja is out; Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ninja is back after a very long break! Super sorry, but with all of my homework I've had a hard time to write at all. So, please enjoy this new edition!**

**Ninja owns only Lizzie. BriarX is my beta and I thank her for that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

I sprinted through the tangle of passageways, skidding once again into the lobby. I didn't take the time to appreciate the grand hall and quickly headed off towards my only sanctuary. Within moments I reentered my room, happy that my information was consistent; the guard was off for his afternoon 'break', but I really knew where he was. I shuddered involuntarily, a disgusted frown spread across my face. _Why is _every _single person here so perverted? _I shook my head, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. _Yup. It's do or die. _Literally._ And I would _so _prefer to be living tomorrow._

I scrabbled around my room, quickly grabbing my bag. I ran to my closet, searching desperately for my cache of hidden weapons. I smiled when I caught sight of my pistol, sliding the weapon into the holster at my thigh. With a slight smile I walked towards the window, carefully lifting it up. A cool breeze carried on it the scent of mountain pines, making me miss my home even more.

_Don't worry, guys. I'm coming. Mark my words. _I looked out into the garden below, several bushes and plants curled beneath my window. I turned back towards the door, quickly barricading it with as many things as possible, anything I could get my hands on.

I was surprised Reaver hadn't found me by now, although I knew that he must be close by, on the prowl for my soon-to-be-corpse. I began to shake uncontrollably, but quickly got a hold of myself. _Stop it! The more you dawdle the more likely he _will _kill you! _Point taken. I took one last glance at the blocked door before jumping, the air rushing past my ears. I managed to land safely, albeit roughly on the green bushes. I dragged myself out of the roses, picking out thorns from my now scratched skin and torn clothing. _Such a nice landing… Landed right into a rose bush… _I sighed, taking in the fresh scent of the flowers. _I like roses…_

I gagged, the thought catching in my brain like a stake. _So does Reaver. _I shook my head and once again tried to concentrate, fighting the urge to run back while I still could. _Maybe he'll forgive me. He still needs me, right?_

_Oh no you don't! He tried to force himself on you! Besides which, isn't family more important than a _fictional _character?_

_Well, yeah, but this _obviously _proves otherwise…That, or I'm dreaming._

I didn't want to know which was the truth, so I quietly made my way toward the gates, keeping one eye out for the guards and Reaver. I saw one of them - a man named Sam, relatively nice fellow- standing beside my escape route, a gate that lead directly into the forest I had originally come from. I sighed, feeling the adrenaline rushing into my veins.

_Remain calm. Stay where you are and don't make a sound. _I adhered to my own advice, slowing my breathing and keeping as still as I could. Thankfully, he soon toddled off in the opposite direction, well out of range. I quickly dashed toward the gates, looking for any sign of security. Sadly, Reaver was smart enough to keep this one locked up tight, a billion locks and chains all over it.

Sighing, I searched for another possible route and came across a tiny hole in the fence line. Luckily it was wide enough for me to fit, and for once I was glad for my small and petite form. _Always good to be the skinny, short girl. Right? _Nodding, I squirmed through it, bracing myself for any more injuries. I gained a few more abrasions on my expose skin, but thankfully they were only cosmetic and I suffered nothing serious. I stood up, looking back upon the mansion that had been my place of residence for the past month.

_Yeah. And now I'm going home. To my _real _home. _I sighed, a soft smile of satisfaction on my lips. _Let's blow this popsicle stand._

I ran off towards the forest, only to realize that loud shouts were being carried towards me, the sound chilling me to the bone. _Reaver. That blasted Reaver is on my tail. _I heard him shouting at Sam, apparently upset for allowing me to escape. A moment later I heard a gunshot, and I knew what had befallen that poor unfortunate soul. _I'm so sorry…_

I could _not _let guilt take hold, especially now. I continued onwards, getting deeper and deeper into the eerie forest, hoping beyond hope that the path would lead me home. After hours of walking I had to rest, my heart beating frantically in the gloom. I felt a bit pleased in knowing that I had outpaced Reaver, and lit a fire using a few survival supplies I stole from him.

_A few matches, preserved food and a bunch of other lovely items, like… a condom, for example. _Yes, Reaver's idea of survival was not like mine, but at least he had _something _useful. I huddled by the fire, trying to warm myself in spite of the lack of coverage. _Because a sexy maid outfit isn't exactly appropriate for the outdoors, is it? Nope. It most definitely is _not_. _Still, at least I had my jacket. I quickly pulled it out of my backpack, the thin material giving little leeway to my still shivering form. However, what was perhaps the most unsettling things were the sounds that echoed from the bowels of the green landscape, those which brought a startling realization to my scattered thoughts.

_Balverines. And wolves. And bandits. _I felt a bit like laughing, but keeping it to myself. _Oh my. Although, I doubt Dorothy ever wielded a pistol._

I jumped to my feet, shaking madly. I aimed my quaking arms for the trees nearby, eyes squinting as I tried to distinguish any recognizable shapes amidst the cold darkness of the night. I felt terror bubble beneath my skin as I watched a hulking figure step forward with an inhumane snarl, so humanoid and yet so… beastly.

_Horrifying or not, I gotta kill this thing before it kills me. _I had to agree. I pointed at the thing's square muzzle, feeling little to no guilt in spite of myself. _It's not human. Not anymore. _With three shots it was dead, the bloody corpse falling dead into the grassy undergrowth.

A small bit of satisfaction formed within me, but the feeling was quickly blotted out by more howls, the sounds like Death calling for me. I slowly swept the edges of my camp, arms outstretched, the barrel like a scope for the felons. I heard the scratch of claws and the snapping of hungry maws full of razor teeth, and I fell back as they came into view, too many of them for me to ever hope to kill.

_No. Not gonna make it. Gonna die. Gonna die. Gonna-_

The thought was cut short as I heard several consecutive pumps of a shotgun, blasting the Balverine bozos into oblivion, each of them falling at my feet with a sickening thud. I felt my heart stop; trying to figure out if I was still alive I placed a hand on my chest, the erratic beat of my heart a sure sign I was still with the living.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. After a few tense moments of silence, I began to look for my supposed savior, only to see the figure I dreaded the most. A smug smile played across his chiseled features, his gun pointed lazily at my chest.

"Game over, Rose. Checkmate," He smiled, a dark and sinister smile that made a cold dread settle in my gut. _He's gonna do it. He's going to kill me. And there's _nothing _I can do about it. _I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable.

"What do you have to say for yourself, my dear?" I was startled when I felt fingers on my chin, lifting my face. I felt the cold barrel of his shotgun pressed against the pale skin of my neck, and I stared into the cold and merciless gaze of my captor.

_Death. A cold, cruel and bloody death at the hands of Reaver. Of course, he'll want to have his way, first…_

Shuddering, I tried to play innocent, forcing tears into my eyes that came easily with the fear and stress that were weighing upon my shoulders heavily. Hopefully they would be enough to fool Reaver. "I'm so sorry, Reaver," I whispered, averting my eyes, vision becoming a mass of blurry shapes. My voice broke as I went on, and I hoped Reaver was buying this. "I just wanted to see my parents again. They must surely miss me… As I do them." I looked away, my heart breaking as I continued on. "I would've asked you, but with all of the terrible things that have happened, I doubted you would allow me to go."

I sighed, knowing that it really was the truth. Still, begging was not my forte, especially if it was for my life. I only hoped that he would believe me. Suddenly, I felt the cold metal at my throat retract, and I saw Reaver step up, gun in his holster. "Stop crying, my Rose, it's degrading," I saw him extend a hand towards me, and I cautiously took it, confusion befalling me.

"But, if that's all you wanted… I'll give you a little head start," and with one last mocking smirk he turned his back on me, leaving me alone once more. I felt shock run my blood cold, and I realized something that was _very_ important. "Um, Reaver…"

He looked back, an unreadable expression in his gaze. "Yes?"

I looked down, a bit nervous. "Um, well you see… There's a slight problem…"

"And what, my dear, is that?"

I couldn't look up. I simply stood there, unable to tell how this would turn out. "I am sorta… kinda… lost?"

I saw a slight glint of satisfaction in his eyes, mixed with another feeling, one of unadulterated rage. "You left on a hunch." It wasn't a question. I only nodded, closing my eyes sharply. "And now you have the audacity to ask me for directions." In an instant I felt a strong sensation of agony befall me, sharply stabbing at my side. I didn't know what had happened until I was out, my ebbing consciousness filling me in.

_Gunshot wound… right side… Reaver did this… and it's all my fault…_

* * *

><p><strong>Shocking, right? Gonna be a while before I update again... Sorry!<strong>

**Please review! I wanna hear what you think!**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ninja is back! How do you do? I know, such a long time has passed since I saw you guys last... But, with this chapter I _promise_ you guys will understand... Hopefully!**

**I only own Rose. Nobody else... I _do_ own a copy of the Fable games, though...**

**BriarX, my beta, is awesome. Thanks for your help!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Once again I was floating in that sea of nothingness, my consciousness having faded long ago. This time I simply stood there, not really caring what was going on outside. A single tear slid down my pale cheek, a wave of regret flowing with it.

_I shouldn't have run away… again. _I sighed, the sound muffled by the same prevalent mist. _What will happen if, or when, I come to? Will Reaver… _hate _me?_

_Why should _you _care? _He's _the one that's caused so much harm! _I had to agree. No matter what happens, Reaver will always be a jerk. _Well, he was programmed that way by the game developers, so… _bitterness rose up in my throat, the taste like bile in my mouth. _Who knows, maybe it's not his fault._

_Um, excuse me? This is _all_ real, so he's surely in control of his own actions… I hope._

I took a deep breath, the many voices only making this surreal setting all the more unpleasant. _Can we _please _figure something out? A compromise?_

_Fine. _Both voices became silent at once, and a fragment of sudden joy crept into my heart. _Maybe I can finally sort this all out…_

Ever since meeting Reaver, my life had become nothing but trouble; he'd been so forceful, so cruel, and so… _Reaver_. He made me do so much harm… or I did it out of pure fear. _It was probably a bit of both. But either way, I did nothing to stop it. _I nodded, the joy fading into the surrounding fog. Being a nice girl, I always took responsibility for the bad things that happened. I hated getting others into trouble, or watching others in pain. I wanted to make everyone happy… And therefore deprived myself of the same luxury. _Depressing when you think about it, really… _Still, that was my weakness, my imperfection. However the fact that I stood up for myself against such a scary man, as Reaver has proved to be, was astounding. And even though he shot me, the feeling I felt was…undeniably amazed. Satisfied, even.

_But I still feel like a bad person…will I be able to redeem myself? _Having betrayed John and Page, I felt like I owed them _something. What is to come, if and when I wake up?_

I saw flashes of recent memories, flooding all of my senses. Suddenly, a single clear voice reached my ears, the doubt in my heart fading for good. _You were brave and stood up for yourself. You have proven strong enough to kill Balverines and are proud of it. You take responsibility for your transgressions in the face of adversity. So? What are you going to do now?_

_Wake up. It would be a good start_.

As the light flared, I felt like for once everything made sense. _I only hope I can do what has to be done. Otherwise, it's back to square one…_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, adjusting to the low light. I caught sight of a familiar figure and felt fear creep up into my heart, making it race erratically.<p>

"Ah, so you have awakened at last, _mon belle endourmie_. My sleeping beauty." I sat up, the pain returning to me at once. I looked to see my side bandaged up, and had no doubts that it was Reaver himself who had done so. Weirdly, though, I wasn't as freaked out about it as normal.

_Because for once you have the right perspective of things, perhaps? _I looked at Reaver, the businessman sitting nearby in a plush armchair, a chalice of wine sitting snuggly in his palm. I simply sat there, trying to mask any emotions in hoping to mirror Reaver's own perpetually blasé expression.

I must've been pretty convincing. He had his eyes focused squarely on me with a curious, if annoyed, glint to their depths, his grip tightening on the smooth glass. "Now, now, what am I to do with you, hmm?" He spoke with undeniable sarcasm, never breaking eye contact as he took a sip of the strong, fermented liquid.

I saw that arrogance and smugness I was so accustomed to, but beneath it I saw something different: boredom and annoyance. _And why? It couldn't _possibly _be because you ran away twice._

_But still, what if I hadn't?_

I didn't want to think of what might've been. Shivering slightly, I wanted to keep quiet, but I knew that without an answer he would never shut up. "I don't know…"

Reaver put down the glass, his annoyance glowing off his perturbed face. "Really? What a _surprise_!" I could feel the sarcasm oozing out of his every word. He made his way to my bed and gripped my shoulder tightly with one hand. "Is there anything you'd like to share, _Miss Stone_?"

I looked down, trying to avert my eyes to from his burning gaze. He most certainly was not amused and dug his fingers further into my flesh with a bruising force. "Well, pray tell! Come now, my dear… surely you have _something _to say," he cupped my cheek with the other hand, and I felt somewhat alarmed at the unnervingly calm look in his eyes.

"I… I'm-"

"Excuse me? Did you say something, _mon amour_?"

I spoke up a little louder, trying to let my thoughts be known to my 'caretaker'.

"I'm glad! I said I'm glad!"

"What?" I saw his brows furrow, absolute rage slipping through his momentary lapse and bleeding into his expression. _Never seen him mad like this… _I trembled, hoping that my sudden bravery wouldn't get me killed.

I choked, and felt a sudden release as the words that had been weighing on my chest for so long poured out, "I'm glad I ran away! If not, you would've had your way with me! Like I was going to let _that _happen!"

"Must I reiterate, _dearest_? If-"

"What? Are you going to tell me the _rules _again?"

He ignored me, hoping to take control in spite of the situation. "If you do not obey me, you will be shot. I have already done so once, but it seems that you have yet to learn your lesson…" He was trying to remain calm, but the tension was deep in his voice, making me a bit proud of myself for breaking his composure.

His fingers slithered down my cheek to grasp my neck tightly, cutting off my air supply. I choked out a gasp as with swift ease he lifted me into the air and effortlessly tossed me against the opposite wall. I felt a sharp pain encroach on my bandaged side, causing me to curl in on myself.

At the edge of my vision I saw Reaver rise from his seated position and saunter towards me, bending over and cupping my cheek once again. A malicious spark lit up his dark eyes, and I felt fear rekindle within my heart.

"With all the freedom I've given you, it's not a surprise that you've run off twice. I _am _surprised that I haven't dispatched you sooner… Perhaps I've grown a bit soft…" He smirked, lifting my chin so I was looking into those fathomless orbs of his.

"Or, maybe because I just cannot bring myself to harm such a pretty face." I saw him lick his lips, a carnal delight lighting his eyes. "But perhaps something can be arranged…" He came in close, and I squeezed my eyes shut in a feeble attempt to disappear. His voice was close now, drifting into my ear. "A caged bird is _so_ much easier to handle… wouldn't you agree?"

I felt the terror- cold and tight - grip my heart. _Oh no… What in the world is he planning to with me?_

He stepped away, and I had barely time to open my eyes before he was out the door, keys in hand. "Tatty-bye, my beloved Rose. For the night is upon us."

Without another word he was gone, locking the door firmly behind him. I shuffled towards it, wondering why he had done so. _I mean, the deadbolt's in _here._ Like him locking it would do anything… _I tried to unlock it, only to feel the tight resistance of a lock piece prohibiting my exit.

I felt his words sink in, letting fear overtake my entire being.

"_A caged bird is _so_ much easier to handle…" _

This _is his plan? Locking me up in here?_

I let out a frantic laugh, trying to think of the positives. _Well, at least I'll get some privacy now… _I turned to the bedside window, wonder in my gut. _What about the window? _I walked toward it slowly, cautiously, trying in vain to open it. I saw the outer lock and grunted, flopping onto my bed in frustration. _Great. I really am a caged bird now…_

I lay there for hours, unable to sleep and wishing for an answer to just fall from the sky.

_So, what am I gonna do now? _I shrugged, feeling defeated. I kept one eye on the door, making sure Reaver wouldn't be coming back. Eventually, I managed to drift off, uneasiness taking hold from within.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do y'all think? I hope you guys have liked tihs story thus far, and I plan to update once more before I take a little break... Gotta focus on other stories for a while. Sorry!<strong>

**As a (kind of) side note, I _finally_ beat Fable II! Yay! Next up, Fable III!**

**Anyways, if you have a question or comment, do not hesitate to ask! I am always ready to help out!**

**Ninja is out; Peace! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello. Long time no Ninja! Super sorry about the lack of updates. With me workin' extra hard, I haven't had the time to update recently. I promise that after the break begins I'll do so more often. **

**Ninja owns not any character here except Kayla. BriarX helped with betaing this tale. Give credit where it's due. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

A single face permeated my dreams and nightmares, making me quake in fear as I fell into that restless sleep. _Reaver… He's everywhere! I… I-!_

_There is no escape, Rose._

I tried to run, hoping for a way out of this mess. However, all I saw was Reaver, his arms outstretched, gun in hand.

_No! I don't want to! I want to go home!_

_Game over, Rose._

"No!" I jerked forward, sitting straight up. A scream echoed in the cavernous room, the darkness only adding to my sense of horror. I covered my eyes, trembling uncontrollably._ I'm scared…_

"Rose?"

I heard the voice and simply sat there in shock. I didn't want to look at him. _Reaver… What in the world is _he_ doing here?_

I felt strong hands grasp my wrists, and I slowly opened my eyes, my hands removed from my line of vision. In front of me was, of course, Reaver, the man eying me questioningly. He was sitting in the nearby chair, and I felt a shiver of fear as yesterday returned to my mind.

_He attacked me! How _dare _he!_

"My Rose, what ever is the matter?" I saw him edge closer, his eyes unnaturally bright in the gloom. He caressed my cheek, his hand making its way to my chin. "You seem to be frightened… You couldn't possibly be afraid of _me, _could you?"

I was still shaking, and an amused yet smug smile formed on his charming features. "I suppose that's a yes…" He sighed, laying his head on my shoulder nonchalantly. I saw him through the corner of my vision, noticing that for once he wasn't wearing his hat, yet he still wore his daily attire.

_Does it _really_ matter what he's wearing right now? He could be trying to scare you, or worse… seduce you!_

Point taken. I managed to take hold of my inhibitions, and I forced down my trembling. I turned to face Reaver, frowning. "If you don't mind…"

"Oh, I don't darling…" I saw him smirk, and I rolled my eyes, not finding that funny in the least. "You know what I mean, Reaver. Do I have to reiterate?"

I heard him snicker, removing himself from my person. I took in a deep breath, thankful for the space. Still, a bit of curiosity made its way to my mind, and I quickly turned back to him, eyebrow cocked. "Reaver, what are you doing here?"

I saw him pause for a moment, casually wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I pushed him off, but he quickly returned to the same spot, so I simply gave up, intent on listening to his absurd reasoning.

"Well, my dear, if you _must_ know… This is part one of my brilliant, fool-proof plan."

I balked, thinking out loud. "_What_ exactly is your plan?"

"Must I reiterate, dearest?" He laughed, and I couldn't help but smirk. _Gotta say, even if he's a complete jerk, he has a sense of humor._

"Please do… My memory does me no good." I saw him crack a smile, and his hold on me tightened, both mentally and physically. My mind was sent reeling and I felt duped. _Uh-oh… Hook, line and sinker._

"Very well, mon amour… As you may recall, your recent escapades have been brought to my attention. Apparently, just increasing your workload and my guard has done nothing whatsoever to discourage you."

I stayed stock still, waiting to see where this was going. "I know about that… But what does me escaping have to do with you being in my room?"

He laughed again, but the good humor had left the room. He had darkness in his eyes once more, and I reminded myself that this could turn ugly at any given time. _Yeah, cause he's a big-time pervert, he's the best shot in all of Albion, and you're cornered _and_ weaponless. Not the _best_ of odds…_

"Well, as I have previously stated, I decided to take extra precautions to prevent any further… problems. This is one of them." He smiled, trying to charm his way, as usual. Sadly, for him, it didn't work. I was as clueless as ever, completely in a state of confusion.

"So, part one is room service?" Like before, he laughed at my remark, obviously thinking I'm funny. That, or he was trying to lull me into a state of security. I went with numero dos. "Why are you laughing?"

"With your astounding wit and hilarious turn of phrase, how can I but help to chuckle?" I sighed, folding my arms and looking away from his suggestive gaze. "Moving on…"

I heard him sigh, removing himself from my person. I felt relief wash over me, but the look in his eyes made me rethink that in an instant. "I have made sure that any future attempt to run off will be eradicated, the thought of doing so purely suicidal."

I felt my heart begin to palpitate, my breathing erratic. "Yes… But what exactly have you _done_?" I had choked it out, my throat becoming dry with fear.

"Well, let me see…" I felt a sudden pull at my wrist, and I saw Reaver once again take hold of my arm. He pulled me to the window, where last night I had, in vain, attempted to escape once more. _I at least _wanted_ to escape…_

"I assume you have discovered my fascinating culmination of locks and chains?" I nodded, eying the secured venue in disdain. I waited for him to laugh, to return to the nicer, almost fun Reaver, but he simply nodded in return, holding out his arm for me. Sighing, I took it. He practically dragged me through the halls, and once again my fellow workers had ignored me.

_Well, this looks even worse… I'm still in my pajamas. _I shuddered, blocking out the thoughts entirely. We stopped suddenly, and I realized where we were. "The main hall…"

"Yes. Quite right, Rose," Reaver let go of my hand, and I felt the steel in his cold eyes cut me deeply. _He seems so… upset. But why…?_

Who cares? I certainly didn't! _We pretty much decided this was his entire fault; so don't go back on your word._

"Secondly, I have made it a priority that you will be… safe. I have set the locks on each and every door so that only I may unlock them. That way, no curious eyes will have their way…"

I sighed, taking it a totally different way. _Yeah… You better hand me those keys so _I_ can protect myself from _you_. Like, now._

"And finally… I have made it a priority to accompany you in your daily routine." His statement was accompanied once again by a sardonic grin, promising things beyond my comprehension.

It took a while for the gravity of those words to sink in, but when it did I felt my legs give out from under me, and I collapsed to the floor in shock.

"Rose?" Reaver bent down to my level, the tone carrying worry but none of it reached his face. Instead, satisfaction was painted plainly on his smug face. He looked me in the eye, but I simply looked away, not wanting to see the sick glee in those abysmal orbs of his. I got up, trying to walk out my frustration, though it helped little.

"So, you are my escort from now on?"

I saw him nod impatiently, unable to hide the twisted excitement in his voice, "But of course, mon fleur. Who else is more certified to protect a fair maiden than Reaver?"

I sighed, closing my eyes in defeat. _Great. Now my chances for a successful escape have dropped well past zero… Now what am I to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>I will make sure to update soon! I will go ahead and work on chapter 16 tonight, so it shouldn't be long. <strong>

**Thanks for sticking around, and hope you keep doing so!**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


End file.
